


Lovesick

by CaelumPhyriina



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: A Fanfiction Nobody Asked For, Adam Driver - Freeform, Alternate Universe, And also an attempt in writing dark fics that I'm not really pro, Birthday, Blood, Camping, Confessions, Dark, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Copy On Other Sites, F/M, First Fanfiction in this Fandom, Fluff, Foreshadowing? What's that?, Gruesome Display of Deaths, Honestly I think this is a mediocre, How Do I Tag, I wasn't kidding about the Dead Dove tag, I'm Sorry Adam Driver, Inspired By Various Fanfictions, Kinda OOC Adam in here, Letters, Love Confessions, Maybe a few? Including me xD, Minor Character Deaths, Murder, Obsession, Oh and she wears dresses, Okay everyone we'll venture darker now, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Attempt on Writing Mutual Pining Trope, Reader-chan and Adam are Bestfriends, Reader-chan lives on Wayland, Reunion, Single!Adam Driver, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Updates As I Go!, Tortures, apparently LS!Adam is a closet hugger here, but i tried, description of violence, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumPhyriina/pseuds/CaelumPhyriina
Summary: You were an actress, playing as a Grey Jedi on Star Wars with your bestfriend, Adam Driver. You two met in Juilliard, even if your friend, Abegail warned you about him beforehand.He was absolutely there for you, yet, it seems like he was oblivious on your feelings for him.Onto the darkness, there was a man following - stalking you, killing and eliminating. In every kill, it would be closer and closer to you. He would always leave a letter for you, with the pen name Shadow.The only person you felt safe with, was with your best friend.___ON HOLD ; UNDER REWRITING. CHAPTER UPDATES WILL FOLLOW AFTERStarlight
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Driver/Reader, Adam Driver/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Primo Obivam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you and Adam first met ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This is my first fanfic _ever_ in this fandom. I, of course, wanted to make my first fic way different than my other writing (fluff, romance). 
> 
> **For disclaimers:**
> 
> There is no way that I have the full intention to hurt Adam's Family, Joanne, and Adam himself. I fully support them. This is only from my wild imagination. 
> 
> The names of the OCs are completely original. It is not my intention to inclide your name, if it is included. 
> 
> I'm also thanking my friends in Tumblr! [ crimsoncomradeposts ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts) for hearing me out about this!  
> [ MarieSackler ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler), thanks for reassuring me that it's okay to write this. I was really scared to do this at first. Thank you for pushing me through!  
> [ Candycanes19 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19), my beta! Thank you so, so much!  
> And to my other Tumblr friends ( [ ladydulce ](https://ladydulce.tumblr.com), and others. You know who you are ^o^) and [ StrawberriedAlive ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriedAlive/pseuds/StrawberriedAlive)! Thank you so much!  
> And to anyone who would follow this (even though this is honestly a mediocre in my opinion) thank you! It means so much for me! Also, check out their works! ;)
> 
> Okay, like on my post in Tumblr. This one has 30 chapters, 2 prologues and 1 special chapter, which is the Revelation. This one would go pretty dark, but there would be no non-con, since I don't think it would fit because.... yes. This story would be legitly short (1000-2000 words per chapter, except Prologue 1), I'm still getting a grip on this POV. If you wanted to know other details about this, please go to [this post](https://caelum-phyriina-vermillon.tumblr.com/post/625244651225546752/a-little-updatesneak-peek-to-the-fanfic-i-was)
> 
> Also... Adam here is a bit OOC. Please, please, please Read The Tags! You have been warned!
> 
> If you noticed anyone who's stalking you, please call your local authorities. Keep safe, everyone! ^o^

It was one of the simple days in Juilliard. 

You were carrying your notes towards your next subject, a script in your other hand. You muttered few lines, trying to digest the lines. You were in a minor roll in the school play. 

Acting was your passion. Ever since you were a child, you always showed interests in acting. Imitating the characters from TV, acting out in front of your parents. 

Even if you reached High School, your interest never wavers. 

You joined the Drama Club, even though you were quite the silent type. You always got the minor roles, but it doesn't affect you that much. 

You silently entered the next class, seating at the end of the chairs near the window. You placed your notebook and script on the table, staring outside. 

"Do you mind if I sit down?" It was a girl's voice. Her voice was honey sweet, gentle. You turned to her direction. She was wearing this cotton shirt, hair neatly tied into a long braid. Blue eyes and blonde hair. You shook your head. "Sure. I don't mind."

She smiled at you, before sitting down. While waiting for the teacher, you two chatted a bit. Still hesitant at first, but it flowed to the both of you easily. You learned that her name was Abegail. 

On that day, you made a friend. A personal success.

* * *

"...and 1, 2, 3"

It came from the choreographer from the far corner. You all were practicing for the play. You wring your script on your hands, chewing your buttom lip. 

"Girl, you okay?" Abegail asks, taking a sip from her bottled water. You nodded. "Yeah. Just lacking some sleep." 

You stared at the stage, watching the persons who were picked for the casting quarrel. Exaggerated, flawless movements and intensity of the tone flows between the two of them. 

Your eyes drifted to the man, he had this curly hair, ears sticking out. It looks absolutely adorable. He had an aquiline nose, his form was broad - muscular. 

"Who's that?" You whispered to Abegail. "The who?" - "That man." You nodded at the stranger. 

"Oh, _him_." Her face darkened a little. "That's Adam." - " _Adam._ " You tested the name on your tongue. "Is he new?"

"You never heard about him?" You shook your head. "He was from the Marines." Well, that makes sense. "I'll warn you. He's a little intense. _Terrifying_." She added. You were confused. Sure that he was a little intimidating, from his only sheer size, everyone would cower immediately. You had this urge building inside you. You wanted to talk to him, yet there's something holding you back.

* * *

You went to the backstage, pacing. You muttered your lines, trying to remember them without your script. A loud thud went from the far side, interrupting your concentration. Your brows knit together, going to the source of the sound. 

It was the same man earlier, tugging on the metal bars on the side. Looks like he crashed on the prop. Going to his side, you helped to rearrange the bars to it's normal appearance. 

"Looks like you had a little accident." You awkwardly chuckled. He was silent as a mouse, before he opened his mouth to say thanks, accompanied with a small nod. "Have we met before?" You cocked your head to the side. Now you had his full profile, you can see his closely. 

He had this, hazel-colored eyes. A big, plush lips and a weak chin. His bangs swept to the side, albeit messy. He looks familiar, like you saw him before. "I don't think so." He shooked his head. "Adam Driver, by the way." He offered his hand. 

You accepted his hand, introducing yourself formally.


	2. Primus Sanguis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))) It's in the chapter title-

You woke up from the deep slumber. Someone was shaking you awake. You slapped their hand away from your body, snuggling closer to your pillow. It was still dawn, for God's sake! And who would even wake you up at this hour!? 

Your pillow was suddenly yanked away from you, making your eyes flow open instantly. "You, _tyrant_!" You grumbled to the person, sitting up quickly. Rich sound of laughing bought your attention to the person who stole your precious possession. 

In the edge of your bed, was Adam Driver, shaking his head. His boisterous laugh still reverberating on his chest. Of course, your beloved early bird tyrant aka your best friend would annoy you to death. You glared at him sleepily. 

"C'mon. We're already 30 minutes away from being late." He flipped the covers off on your petite body. You surveyed his form, already dressed. You scoffed, climbing out of the bed. You went to the shower as slow as a snail. You heard shuffling behind you, presumably he was fetching your clothes that you prepared yesterday evening. 

You closed the bathroom, letting the shower run. You stripped down, stepping in. You groaned at the warm pressure of the water. Thank God, your apartment has a good water temperature. 

After showering for a good minute, you went to the sink and brushed your teeth. You quickly stepped out of the bathroom, finding no signs of Adam, and your clothes in the middle of the bed. You smiled. Even though you were really grumpy and lazy, Adam still managed to be good for you. You would repeatedly thank the heavens on having this kind of friend. 

After few moments of fixing yourself; blowing your hair dry, wearing your clothes for today, you heard a knock from the door. The knob twisted open, revealing Adam holding out a to-go coffee. You grabbed your bag beside the nightstand. Making your way to the door, you accepted the coffee. You blushed as your fingers brushed against his. 

You were having this stupid crush on your best friend. Your own best friend. You know that some of the clichéd stories have then ended up together in a worst possible situations, but not in your case. After he enrolled in Juilliard, you two became friends, despite the people saying that he was too intense. You found him open and approachable. 

You can't deny that he was attractive. From his overly-endearing nose and ears to his brooding demeanor, he was _irresistible_. His hair styled with those cute bangs of his. You often found yourself staring at his lips while he speaks, wondering how soft they were against yours. You always imagine how would his _paw-of-a-hand_ grasp against yours romantically. 

You shoved that thoughts away from your mind. Hitting him on his chest gently using your elbows, you took a small sip of your coffee, moaning about how good it feels. "C'mon. You drive. I'll eat at the back." He grinned, nodding. 

* * *

You and Adam stepped out from the building. You still have 5 minutes left before your first subject, considering that your apartment was only 10 minutes away from Juilliard. Upon entering the building, you noticed students and teachers crowding at something. 

Considering asking a person, you tapped your hands on the back of a person. "What's happening?" The girl stared at you with wide eyes, melting in horror. She quietly pointed at the scene that has the crowd's attention. You looked up at Adam, who's face was unreadable, his lips parting in a small 'o' shape. You heard whimpers and sobs from your side. 

Standing on your tiptoes, using Adam's shoulders as your leverage, your eyes widened at the scene. 

In front of you, was a body of a man - Ivan Landers, you recognized, was lying in the middle of the hall. His white shirt now covered with his own blood. You can see a slit on his ankles. He was rendered paralyzed at first, before he died. You noticed a slit on his throat, blood still gushing out from it. His hands were bounded behind his back. The ropes on his ankles torn apart. 

He must have fought before he died. Your eyes wandered to his face, his eyes still open. His lips sewn in a perfect 'o', as if mimicking a silent scream. Your free hand flew to cover your mouth. He talked to you two days ago. You two were chatting about the choreography on your scene before he went MIA. Your heart beats fast, your breathing coming in a short pants. 

* * *

You stared at the door opening in front of you. Adam stepped out after giving his statement. He gave you a helpless look, before someone ushered you inside. Still stunned, you sat on the vacant chair. You looked up at the man in suit. He was scribbling something on his notebook, before turning his attention to you. 

"Good morning," The man said your name, whilst tapping his pen against his notebook. "I will ask you several questions about the death of Ivan Landers." You nodded silently, eyes fixated at the pen blankly. 

"Do you know Mr. Landers?" You nodded once again, gulping. "Yes. He was with me on a certain scene in out play." The man before you scribbled something unreadable to his notebook. 

"And do you have any last interaction with him before this happened?" - "Yes. We were chatting two days ago about adjusting our steps, since it went pretty slow. He was still fine on that day. After we called it a day, I never saw him again after that."

"Were you aware that he went missing for two days after your interaction." You nodded, not trusting your voice to reply. "Th.. the teachers informed us about it. They said that his parents called and said that he still hadn't gotten home" You watched as he scribbled again. 

He went silent for a moment, before flipping the page. His calloused hand running though the pages. "Were you with Mr. Driver yesterday?" - "Yes" - "What were you doing with him?" 

You folded your hand on your lap, staring at him, eyes weary. "I was with my best friend after we had the wrap. He asked if he could crash at my place, since his apartment is much farther than mine. It was also much easier for him to go in here early, considering the small distance. It was around 10 pm that night, and we decided to watch a movie. He fell asleep on the couch afterwards." You stopped for a moment. A beat passed, before you continued once again. 

"After that, I went to sleep on my bed." You finished, looking at your hands now. He dropped his pen. "And, where were you this morning?" "I was in my apartment - like I said, with Adam. He shook me awake, saying that we were 30 minutes away from being late. When we got in here," Your hands tightened it's hold against each other. 

"I found Ivan dead." You said, voice barely a whisper. It was like you were saying something hideous. 

You noticed that he was fishing something from the side, showing you a paper. You stared at it, then back to the man. It was odd. What was the connection of the paper with this. The man gestured you to read it. Hands shaking slightly, you opened the paper. 

My dearest Y/N,

_"Hopeless heart that thrives on paradox; that longs for the beloved and is secretly relieved when the beloved is not there."_ \- **Jeanette Winterson, The Passion**

Shadow

Your eyebrows furrowed, then twisting in comprehension. "This was found in the hands of the late Mr. Landers. It seems this has some connection with you." You let the paper slip away from your hands. Your hands found your mouth, clamping it close. Why? Why is it have to do with you? You bit your inner cheeks, trying to stifle the harsh sob. You don't want to be involved with this. 

"We will place you under protection until we can conclude about this case." He stood up from his chair, closing his notebook and pen. The man pushed his eyeglass, staring at you. His lips forming into a thin line. He nodded to the person in your back, before leaving the room. 

You were still staring at the floor, trying to stop the shaking. Gentle, unfamiliar hand guided you to leave. You were walking, not paying any attention to your destination. That was, until you felt that familiar soft touch of your best friend. Wave of security washed to you. He pulled you to his chest, stroking your hair, then the dam just broke. 

You cried into his chest, heaving. You were shaking violently against him. He mumbled quiet reassurance and cooing on you. You nuzzled onto his chest, trying to catch your breath. You fisted his shirt, listening on his heartbeat while you sob. 

You don't want to be here. You just want to go home. You wanted to curl to your pillows and your best friend until all of this is over. As if he heard you, he spoke your name softly. "Do you want to go back? We are dismissed." You weakly nodded on his chest. Not full trusting your legs, Adam turned around, holsting you unto his back, piggyback ride. You buried your head onto his neck, crying in there. 

You don't know what's happening. What would really happened after all of this. Someone might be the next target of this 'Shadow'. It could be your friends, your family. 

Or _Adam._

With that, you cried again. Worry struck you like a lightning. You don't want another person to die. If they want something to you, you were willing to give it to them - even sacrificing yourself, just to protect them. 

And now you know this was just the beginning. 

And someone would follow Ivan Landers' path, because of you.


	3. Proin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if anyone was asking why did I named it as "Act," I just wanted other name instead of Chapter. Also, because they started in Theater, and Act is pretty much part of their presentation. Why not? ;) Also, funfact: the titles are in Latin :>
> 
> This is also inspired from Dear Angel by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk! Be sure to check it out if you're a JenMish/Cockles shipper ;))

"And that's a wrap! Great job everyone!" 

'Rounds of claps bought your attention back to the present. You shook yourself out of your character, grinning ear to ear. You were one of the casts of the new trilogy of Star Wars; playing a Grey Jedi. 

In the corner of your eye, you saw the hulking figure coming to your way. Adam pushed and dodged the crews. He stood in front of you, before pulling you into a hug. 

You hugged back, breathing in his musky scent. It never fails to calm you down. As you all know, he was playing Kylo Ren. You always pointed out that they have similarites, but he'll just shut you up with food. Not thay you're complaining, food is life, anyway. 

"Great job," He said your name gleefully. He ruffed your hair, which needs fixing right now. You groaned. "Hey! Barbara would be mad at me again!" You pouted at him. He huffed, shrugging. "Don't care. You look ugly anyway." 

You swat him in the arm. You know he was just joking, but you pretend to be taken aback. You faced your face away from him, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed. He chuckled, before tapping your arm. "Hey. It's getting dark, want to grab some dinner?" 

"Only if you're paying." You sticked out your tongue at Adam. He took a step back, before bowing dramatically. "A woman after my own heart." He stood up, before giggling like a teenager. You swat him at his shoulders again, before grabbing him towards his car. 

After what happend at Juilliard, Adam stayed in your side most of the time. He knew you felt safe around him. You always do. You're not sure if it's the marine training that made you feel safe, or the fact that he always felt like home. 

You still have the burning guilt in your gut. You know that one person died because of you. The possibility of more persons who would follow the list made you shiver. You're not aware that someone was stalking you, let alone killed for you. It felt like it's your responsibility. 

Glancing at Adam, who's hands were in the steering wheel, gripping it hard. You were lucky about having this boy best friend of yours, even though he's too oblivious of your ever-pestering feelings for him. You always knew that he would like someone else, and not you. He even said before that you were his 'sister'. 

You always drop signs that you like him, which he was, well, took it as a gesture of friendly affection. You just gave up all together. You knew that he wouldn't have feelings of you, aside from being platonic. 

Fidgeting on the jacket that he generously gave to you, because "it looks uncomfortable wearing your character's clothes while you two have a dinner in the closest diner he can find." And it's true. You silently thanked the costume department on their decision. You character was wearing almost the same outfit as Rey's, but with more regality. 

You parked in the diner. You saw him slip out fast - you always wondered how fast he is. He opened your door, assisting you to step out. You nodded to him, smiling, which he returned. You pulled the jacket, inhaling his scent subtly once more. 

* * *

You and Adam walked towards your respective rooms, cracking some jokes along the way. You stopped on your door, giggling. "Thank you, Adam." You smiled at him. He patted your back. "No worries, kid." 

_Kid_. He still calls you that, huh. You pouted. "You still use that nickname to me." "Yeah, you're still younger than me, so I still have the privilege to call you 'kid'. " He pointed out. You poked him fast in his chest, earning a little laugh from him. You know that he was ticklish. "Still! It's only 3 years!" "Yeah, whatever, _kid_ " 

He ruffled your hair - for the second time - of this night. You huffed at him, before actually remembering the weight on your shoulders. "Hey, Adam." You slid off his jacket, holding it out for him. "Thank you." You told him sincerly. He reached out, accepting. "Goodnight, kid." He winked, leaning down at you. 

Your heart starts to beat fast. No, stop. You felt him kiss your forehead, before reaching out his free hand to rub the spot where he kissed. He smiled at you, before backing away to his room - which was beside yours, for some reasons. You saw him stealing another glance at you, before opening his door and closing it with a click. 

You stood there still. Heart still hammering against your chest. You were used to it, sure, but it never failed to make you flustered. Your cheeks has some dusts of pink, gaping at the empty space where once Adam stood. 

Calming yourself once again, you opened your hotel room, before closing it. 

Walking on your room, you flopped in your bed, still in daze. You can feel the burning sensation of his lips and his thumb on your forehead. You sighed. If he only knew how much you liked him - absolutely not in a friendly way. You desperately wanted to say it to him, but you'll be damned to break things between you two. It might actually crush you - literally. 

Groaning, you stood up from your bed. You still have to change your clothes and secure this costume. You still have to bring this back, or Barbara would be pissed. Grabbing the oversized shirt you stole from your brother, and some short you packed with you. You quickly went to the en-suit, stripping your costume from your body. Once you placed them on the table, you quickly hopped in to the shower. 

Turning on the showerhead, you groaned at the warm sensation that you felt. You closed your eyes, feeling putty under the shower alone. Blindedly reaching out for your shower gel. 

Once you found that tube, you squeezed some generous amount on your palm, lathering it on your skin. You revelled the soft sensation, and the scent. After spending some reasonable time in shower, you dried off, wearing your clothes, you re-emerged from the bathroom. 

After scrolling on your Tumblr account, which of course, no one knows that you are a celebrity yourself. Mindlessly hitting the reblog button, you felt your strength slip away from you. You adjusted your position at your bed, phone tucked securely on the nightstand. Slowly, you closed your eyes. You were not surprised that your last thought was Adam. 

➽──────────────────────────❥

At the shadows, there comes a man, emerging from within. It was one of the cold nights in England. The man knew that this was not the ideal time to initiate his task. After watching you closely from the shadows, he can't just keep his hands away from other things. 

He wants you, in every way imaginable. 

He knows you knew him - Shadow. He knows your reaction while he presented his first kill for you. He was expecting that reaction. You never cease to amaze him. 

Today he watched you from the distance, holding the binoculars in his hand. He spotted that you fell asleep. He chuckles, you always forget to close your binders. He can even barge in if he wants. No. It's too early to do that move. 

He never had another victim after he killed Ivan Lenards. He was absolutely happy that he was out of his way now. He knows that Ivan, held interest in you. So he planned his little get-away to finally slit his throat. 

He knows he can't kill that person yet. That person that he saw, walking with you. Oh how hard he clenched his hands at the sight. He wanted you for himself. You were his. But he doesn't want you to be broken that easily. He wants you to be broken under his ministrations, and only his. 

The small paper burned from his pockets. Something that he wanted to give to you again. But it seems that something was missing. Something grotesque. He wants an artistic display, something he forgot for awhile. He was too occupied watching you, even from distance. 

Leaving the spot, he stuffed the small binoculars unto the pocket of his jacket. He tugged his beanie closer to his eyes. He lifted the hood to his head, tightening the lace to mask his face, even for a bit. 

He's up for a little fun tonight. 

He walks with confident pace. Every step, sents a shot of adrenaline to his body. His cold eyes scanning unto the busy crowd. Now. He would spring back to his action. 

He followed a man, who was trailing unto a dark alley. His gloves already in place. He produced a handkerchief from his pockets - the one that he sprayed with his favorite liquid. The man that he was following stopped. He fidgets. An intoxicating smell of smoke filled the small space. He was trying to open his lighter. 

Shaking his head, Shadow went to the man quietly. He was trained muting his footsteps, and even his movements were quiet. He quickly pressed the man at his chest, bringing the piece of cloth on his nose and mouth. 

He restrained the man from breaking free from his grasp. He can feel his conciousness slowly slipping out from his eyelids. After chloroforming him for a good minute, the struggling stopped. Shadow gave a dark smirk, throwing a glace at his back, making sure that no one noticed him. 

Dragging the man's body at the empty field - next to the forest, which he knew no one will bother them. Ever cunning, Shadow restrained the man using the man's belt. He removed his shoes, detangling the lace. He immediately tied the lace onto the man's ankles. 

He tied the used cloth to the man's eyes. Shadow finshed out a small ball that resembles of a ball gag. He quickly hooked it on the man's mouth. He chuckled. 

* * *

Shadow noticed his captive's movements. Ah, he was now ready for some fun. Grabbing the small knife from his boots, he stared at the said man. 

"Well, hello there." His voice was rich, deep and gravelly. He eyed his victim with a cold expression, something he was also trained. He can't be more than 29. He's young compared to him. He knew. 

Shadow crouched onto his level, staring dead-eye at the tied man. He wanted to use his toys, but that would come when he had your attention again. 

"You know what am I about to do, right?" He spinned the knife expertly. Even blindfolded, he can see the man's scared eyes, trying to peek on his form. But he was not having that. He roughly yanked his head backwards, leaning. He traced the column of his throat with his knife. 

The man let out a little mpph sound, squirming away from his captor's grasp. He knew it was a drastic move, a desperate one. Shadow lets out a small, dark chuckle. 

"You see, I have someone to impress." He trailed his knife to the man's throat. He struggled again. "You looked pathetic, you know?" He taunted. 

Shadow leaned back, letting the man cower. His two senses deprived, he knows that he would be more aware of his touch, yet it was bounded. 

Deciding to really start, he teasingly ran his knife on his cheeks, earning the man a choked gasp. Pressing it with a little force, he can see the thick color of blood flowing slowly - constanty. It was just small, just a very small cut. He knows that his victim was hissing. 

Tilting his head to the side, he decided another place to gnash. He stared at his throat, but restrained. He wanted a slow, messy work now. He was so stressed from his work, that he even need to blow out some steam. 

Ripping off the sweatshirt of his captive with force, his eyes trailed on his chest and stomach. Ah, perfect. He wanted to litter this, before he makes his move. 

Trailing his knife once more, he pushed deeper this time. He started to carve an insignia unto his chest. His captive lets out a muffled yell. Yes... He wants that sound. He tipped his knife once more, poising it to his knife, he started to carve symbols, leaving the wound deep and open. Retreating from his assault, he stared at the man before him. Getting a good picture of it, he smirked. 

The sign, akin similar to one of the shows you played before. He knows that your character has this sign in her chest, followed closely by flares and scripts of an unknown language. 

He would resemble a genderbend character you portrayed, and it got him really excited. He hopes that he can live up your expectations, and would actually want your gift. Afterall, this is the thing that he knew, he was going to do a great job. 

Standing, he surveyed the man. Letting out a sigh, he stepped onto his chest. The heel of his boot crushing the man's chest. He cried out, trashed against the restraints. He smiled wickedly. 

Staring at the cold, starry night, before retreating to his watch. It was still early. He still have time. He's not due to his appointment later afternoon. Finally dragging his gaze back to his captive, he crouched again. 

"We would have so much fun this night, you and I. " He yanked the man's blindfolds forcefully. He saw the man trying to adjust his eyes. Once their eyes met, his eyes widened. Yes. The man recognized him. He lets out a muffled scream once more. 


	4. Umbra's Praesentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun, begins ;)
> 
> Also: We got to braid!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is really inspired by the deaths on Dear Angel by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk. I give her the credit for this. I thought that it would be cool to have that, and I was like.. why not?

The warmth of the sunrays woke you from your deep slumber. Reluctantly, you opened your eyes, blinking slowly at the cream-colored ceiling. You still want to sleep, but this light won't let you. 

You distantly heared a click of your door, and a twist of the doorknob. Your eyes still heavy. Other thoughts occupied your head. Alas, you felt something warm on your toes, which made you jolt up, startled. 

As usual, your best friend sneaked up again. He was chuckling, the heat of his fingers - that was carrying a cup of coffee, startled you. You glared at him playfully. Shifting, you sat up on your headboard. 

"Adam, I told you to use my key if there's any emergency!" You scolded at him. There was no heat on your voice, nor any malice. He shrugged, pulling the to-go cup from the table. He took a sip, before replying you. "You, being a sleepyhead, is considered as _emergency_. " He sticked his tongue out, before setting down a plate in front of you. 

You stared at him, questioning. You were curious. Why would he make you a breakfast. It was a pancake, with eggs and bacons in the side. He also gave you your coffee, setting it at the side of the nightstand. He grabbed his own plate. 

"Something coming right now? Or I just forgot?" You questioned him. He shot you an odd look. He scratched his nape, before taking an exaggerated sigh. "You forgot, really?" You nodded at him. 

Giving you another weird look, he placed the plate on the nightstand. He flicked your forehead, before muttering. "Tomorrow's your birthday, dummy." 

You winced as he flicked your forehead. You rubbed at the spot, before groaning. "Really? It's already near?" He nodded. He bent over, reaching out for the plate again. He sat on your bed, before ushering you to start eating. 

You pouted at him, before starting to eat. He was great at remembering things - Adam. He knows when would something happend, something relevant for the both of you, and your own little group of friends. You have't noticed, your birthday was really really near. Time really flew fast. 

Taking the first bite of the egg, you moaned at the taste. As espected, he was good at cooking. You glanced at him. "Thanks." You said, through munching your breakfast. Adam gave you a look, that would ultimately match a parent scolding their child. 

"Don't talk with your mouth is full." He chastised. You swallowed, giving him a cheeky smile. "Alright. There, empty." You opened your mouth, to show him that you swalloed your food. He chuckled, before nudging your foot. "Eat." 

Mimicking his face earlier, you sticked your your tongue out, before digging for another bite. You always wondered, if living with Adam was this easy. He was already dressed, as usual. His plain blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. He was always a smart dresser, no matter what clothes would you let him wear, he was still handsome. 

Devouring your food, you took a sip of the coffee, sighing at the taste. Nothing would really beat the day, having your bestfriend with you. You hoped that this day wouldn't be hellish. 

You stared at Adam as he finished up his plate. He placed it beside yours, before taking a sip of his own coffee. Per usual, he likes it black. Blinking, you stared at his hair. Yes. You have the chance to do it before the make-up artist can. You placed your coffee on the nightstand once more. 

Scooting, you poised yourself in a higher stance, pulling out the comb and couple of elastic bands from your nightstand. You ushered Adam to sit before you. He eyed you, uncertain for a moment, before complying. 

You ran your fingers on his black mane, earning a pleased sigh from him. You knew that he liked his hair to be touched. There was once where he dozed off on your lap, while you two were watching a movie. Since that, he always let you play his hair. 

Snickering, you massaged his scalp. He lets out a small moan, his body relaxing under your ministrations. Few minutes passed, before you removed your hands from his hair. Whining, he nudged your hand using his head, which made you affectionately chuckle. 

"Be patient." You reminded him gently. He groaned, squirming. God, if you could only bottle that sound. You combed his hair slowly this time. Adam sighed once more. Deciding that his hair was in place, you started to braid the very front of his hair. You knew that he would have a training for Kylo's battle scene with Daisy. 

He always complains about his bangs getting on his hair. You knew that it would take time braiding his hair because, one, it's shorter than female's. Two, his hair is shiny, and demands attention for a long time, so you opt to do it your own. 

Slowly tangling the strands, you can feel his breathing starts to slow, which you smiled. Typing up the first braid, you bent down, grabbing the coffee gently, before setting it aside with yours. You resumed your task quietly, enjoying the soft breathing that your best friend gives off. 

It took you a minimal time to finish the braids, since he was still fresh from shower. You gently shook him awake on his shoukders. He groaned, sitting up. Adam noticed that his coffee was missing. 

You handed him his coffee again, and smiled. He mumbled a small thanks. You took a sip from yours, thanking the heavens that it was still a bit warm. 

After the moments of silence, you two separated, much to your dismay. You still have to get ready for today's activity, and have to return the costume. You grabbed a grey sweatshirt from your dresser, and a cozy pants. You went to the bathroom. Taking a glance at your friend, he was laying at your bed, still trying to chase his sleep. 

You shook your head, entering the bathroom silently, and closing it with a silent click. 

* * *

After you returned the costume from Barbara, you and Adam were walking on the vast set of Star Wars. It never ceased to amaze you how massive the set is. Finally turning to the left, you noticed that the crew was not busy. 

Strange. They were usually rolling and talking something. Now, the set was unusually quiet. "Hey, where are the others?" You nudged the taller man. He hummed, eyes furrowing. He was also suspicious, you thought. He gave you a shrug. 

"I don't know. Maybe they're making some scene somewhere?" His tone rose, eying at the empty scene. Your brows furrowed once more. Turning to the left once more, you saw bunch of people staring at something. 

Tugging Adam's hand to yours, you dragged him along with you. You felt yourself blush. You just grabbed his hands without knowing. The warmth of his hands were comforting. You were afraid that you might not want to remove your hand from his. 

As you went nearer and nearer, you saw the gruesome display in front of you. 

The color of your face drained, turning you into pale. A body. A body was infront of you. You noticed Adam's hand tightened at yours, almost giving you an anchor. You lurched forward, trying to swallow the bile that was threatening to spit out of your throat. 

You looked up once more, before you saw the man's form. 

He was dressed in a white tux, with the cresent necklace hanging on his chest. He was suspended in the air, neck nailed onto the wood. The blood was staining the tuxedo. His hand, also nailed into a wood, his left hand has a purity ring. 

He looks similar to the character you played, albiet in opposite gender. Anacebel. An angel. 

He was a dead-ringer. His eyes opened, staring at the persons. His e/c eyes staring lifelessly at the persons before him. His lips sewn in a tight smile. And the most grotesque of it, was the skin of his back, carved and stretched out, resembling an angel's wings. 

Holding out your breath, you made way to the corpse. You dodged the shocked crews slowly. As you went nearer and nearer, you saw the clear detail of the man's torso. 

His chest has the sign of your character, akin similar to a dove with it's wings spread out. It has the branch on his claws, and a star on the bottom. 

Your eyes trailed unto the man's stomach. You confirmed your hypothesis. The man has the unknown language carved in his stomach. You can tell that it was fresh. Blood still constantly oozing from it. Your eyes dropped unto the small parchment attached on his toes. 

Lifting your shaking hands, you reached out, plucking the paper out. You shivered, cringed. You swallowed your scream on your throat, walking out of the crowd with dazed eyes. You stared at the paper in your hand as you walked away, away from the people. 

You couldn't hear the distant call of your name, nor feel the cold breeze against your sweatshirt. Walking towards the small corner of the set, you sat down, facing the corner. Your hands constantly tembling right now. The same paper, that was given to you way back in Juilliard, was suddenly back. 

You felt a hand touch your shoulders, and you let out a scream. Your eyes squeezed out, afraid to open your eyes. You felt two strong hands hauling you onto it's hard chest, caging you in. You sobbed, thrashed against the person, but it was futile. 

"Sh.. It's okay... It's okay... Let it all out.." You heard the gentle voice of your best friend. Your breath hitched, before letting your cries muffle on his chest. You felt him leaning, placing a soothing hand on your head and kisses the crown of it. 

The paper was now crumpled under your hand. Ever-stoic, like he was used to seeing dead persons, Adam cradled you onto his body, rocking you gently. He starts to hum your favorite song, the one that makes you calm. 

Eventually, after long hours of crying, you finally stilled. He sighs, pulling you off on his chest, before cupping your face. You felt his hand wipe away the tears from your eyes. You bit your lip, trying to calm down. 

"It's okay..." He cooed on you. Once you were sane enough, he pulled you to him once again, resting your head unto his shoulders. "Do you want to read it?" He asked. He knew about the letters. You told him about it, and how did it haunt your dreams. 

Nodding, you opened the crumpled paper, flipping it open, you read it out loud, only for the two of you to be heard. 

  
Y/N,   
_Happy Birthday to you, my love._ xXx 

-Shadow   


You stared emotionlessly at the paper once more, letting the dread set on you. You don't know how to react. This... this man was the second victim, all because of you. 

You heard the police's siren enter the massive set, as you closed your eyes. You just wanted to end this day, just forget all about this things that happend here. 

After the police got your statement, Adam grabbed your hand, walking you slowly to your hotel room. As soon as you both entered the private space, you let him haul you to your bed, removing your shoes. He sets in down besides the nightstand. He also did the same with his shoes, before pulling you into a cuddle. You placed your head on his chest, eyes weary. It stings from the crying that happend earlier. Adam stroked your hair absentmindedly. 

The directors decided to postpone the filming for the next one week, so you can have the time to heal, and let the police secure the place. 

With now two people on their grave because of this Shadow's obsession towards you, you don't feel safe anywhere. The only person you knew that you were safe, was Adam. 

You both fell asleep together, without knowing that someone, who was watching you as you went near to his display, was glad at your reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Platonic cuddles? What's that?


	5. Dies Natales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan's birthday! *claps*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone. I'm a little down this week, after Japan took down Kissanime (ru). Being a weeb, that's a really great loss. Press F to Kissanime- *salutes*
> 
> Anyways! Double-chapter day! So... August 20 is the birthday of our Overload, Misha Collins! So I made it...extra special ;)
> 
> Also... I Put A Spell On You.. I just inserted it there instead of Crazy In Love- (They're part of the Playlist for this fic XD)

The enthusiastic chirp of the birds woke you up from your slumber. Your body feels a bit heavier, like there was another body pressing on you. You opened your eyes slowly, peeking. 

You saw an arm resting on your waist. You slightly stiffened. Did you bring someone with you after that? Opening your eyes on their full glory, you saw Adam's clothes. You realized that you two crashed onto your place. You heard the faint snore above your head. He's still fast asleep. 

Trying to wiggle out from his grasp, you attempted to tangle your body away from him - which was unsuccessful. He pulled you closer instead, mumbling something incoherent. You smiled. 

Moving body to see his face, you stared at his features silently. His freckles and moles dusting on his face. His eyes closed, hair messy. The braid that you made was still intact, which was quite reliving. Your eyes darted onto his lips. They were pressed into a thin line, pink and full. 

Bringing your hands, you tucked the wayward hair that was falling on his face. You traced his ears lightly, smiling. They were really endearing. You didn't notice that Adam was waking up, eyes fluttering open from the sensation. He stared at your face. 

"Morning." He grumbled sleepily. Your eyes snapped to his. You smiled. "Morning." You greeted him back. He gruffily groaned, closing his eyes again. He probably wants to sleep again. You chuckled at your best friend. 

"What time is it?" He mumbled. You craned your neck to the nightstand, glancing at the digital watch. "It's 6 am." You scratched your head. You two must've slept for almost a day. He huffed, getting up. 

You pouted, already missing his warmth. You watched his back flexing and resting. After he tied his shoes, he ushered you to get up. You groaned, throwing the pillow - the one he user - to cover your face. You still don't want to get up. 

"C'mon, Princess. We need to do the agenda today." You shook your head. He tugged your legs, earing a yelp from you. "Bad!" You scolded at him. He sighs, bending over to remove the pillow from your face. 

"Get up, birthday girl, or else there won't be ice cream later." With that, you sprang up, out from the bed and standing the floor. Oh how _dare_ he!

* * *

Once you two made your way to the ground floor of the hotel, the cast and crew greeted you. They were hugging you one by one, asking if you were alright, and mumbling happy birthday's. If you would be true to yourself, you were still a bit shakened. 

You made your way to your little group of friends - who happen to be the main cast. Daisy thrown her arms around you. John, Dohmnall and Oscar also managed to squeeze in to hug you. Adam, as the person who 'don't like hugs' - not like you can criticize his preference, stayed on the side. After your little group hug finished, they all started to ask you if you were good. 

You nodded. In the corner of your eye, you saw Carrie Fisher going to your way. Excusing yourself from the group, you went to Carrie, hugging you close. She rubbed her hands on your back softly. Then you turned to give Mark Hamill and Harrison Ford their own hugs - they were a bit jealous about not getting a hug. 

After talking for a moment, you returned to your group. They were talking in hushed tone. "And! What is the plan!?" You joyfully said. They herded back into their original position, almost comically. 

"Well, for starters, your best friend will whisk you away from them," Adam gestured to the persons, earning a pout from Daisy. "and have a breakfast." You beamed at him. "Sounds good." 

Adam winked at you, already turning his keys in his fingers. "Meet me at the car then, birthday girl." He walks away from the people. Daisy and the co. gave you a knowing look. 

"Ooh! She has a date with her _best friend_!" They teased at you. You rolled your eyes. "When's the wedding," Oscar said your name, nudging you on the shoulder. You swat him softly, cheeks burning with embarrassment. As what friends would always do, they also teased you with it. 

"Oh no, dear, you're blushing! Want me to call Adam to make it better?" Dohmnall playfully winked. "No, but seriously. Is he still not picking it up?" Daisy asked. 

Lowering your head, you shook your head. That man was still oblivious. "Aw..." They said your name, wrapping you into another hug. As your friends, they noticed that you liked Adam, which only confirmed their suspicion after you all played truth or dare - without Adam, of course. They knew you would rather die that be embarrassed in front of him.   
The hug broke for seconds later, leaving younwith a warm, fuzzy feeling. You missed the glance that Dohmnall and Oscar exchanged. Like they were glaring at each other. 

John managed to spoke up after the hugs. "Your dark prince must've been wondering where are you. Go look for him." You sticked your tongue at them, before walking away with springs on your feet. You hoped that today would be more better than what happend yesterday.

* * *

True to their words, Adam was already waiting at the entrance with his Porsche, his hands drumming on the steering wheel. You waved at him. He scowled at you playfully. You shrugged, sliding down besides him. 

"Where have you been, missy?" He questioned. You gave him your funniest duck face, before muttering. "I got bombarded with questions while you were away." You lied, you gave him a pout for a dramatic effect. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll let you slide today, missy." 

He started the car. You turned your head to him, slipping your eyeglasses. "Where to?" He gave you a mysterious smile. "It's a secret." With that, he started the car, driving away from the hotel. 

You two arrived at the hotel around 5 pm. Smile was marked on your face. It was really a good time. After you two ate breakfast at a French diner, you and Adam went to the Amusement Park to have some fun. As usual, you two were spotted by the fans. After you two got bored at the Park, you decided to go to skating, which was alot of fun. 

After lunch, you let Adam drag you to the bookstore to burn your bookworm side. In the end, you ended up purchasing couple of books with you. 

"Hey," Adam's voice stopped you from your track. "there's something waiting on the dresser." He gave you a wink, before opening his room. You furrowed your eyes at his words. What something? 

Deciding to see what was the 'something' that he talked about, you opened your room. After dropping the books on the table, you walked straight to the dresser. 

Opening it, there was a f/c dress. There was somehow a paper attached. You cringed, cautiously grabbed the parchment. You remembered that Adam told you about this, and not that psycho. 

After debating, you opened the letter, revealing an eight-word message. Meet me at the dining hall at 6. Letting out a comforted sigh, you grabbed the dress out. 

It was a cocktail dress, simple, yet elegant. It has a v cut on your back. You grinned. Checking the time, it was already 5:30. You still have 30 minutes to get ready. With a sigh, you went to the bathroom, getting ready.

* * *

You pushed the door open at the dining hall. It was silent, dark. "Hello?" You called out on the dark. You reached out to the switch to turn on the light. As soon as you turned it on, you were met by the cast and crew gathering in front of you, screaming "Happy Birthday!" 

You grinned, hugging them one by one. Adam lifted you as you hugged - which was pretty rare, you just seize up the moment. You squeaked, slapping him in his back, causing a giggle from him. "You need to hit me harder to let me feel it." 

Rolling your eyes, you slapped him playfully once more, before whispering to him. "Thank you." He grinned, ruffling your hair, causing you to groan in annoyance. 

"Girlll! There you are!" Daisy swayed her hips as you and Adam pulled away. You grinned, giving her a fist-bump before hugging. 

The cast and crew started the party. Drinks were served, everyone was loud. Your big family had been so nice to you, they really planned this celebration. 

After some of the casts starts to sing, you stared at the person who managed to set this up: Adam. You don't know how long are you staring at him, when someone called your name. 

"I would like to call our dearest birthday girl," The person - Matt, said your name. You knew that they would want you to sing - which was not even rare. You stood up, leaving your purse in the chair. It's not like someone would steal it from you. 

You swayed your hips, flipping your hair as you went your way to the stage, earning a whistle and claps from the crowd. You posed like a diva, before giggling on the mic. 

"Alright." You muttered, nodding at the man in the piano. He started to play the song - which, of course, was on your head after you watched the film. 

The soft melody of the music caught your attention. You opened your mouth just in time that the beat starts to fast." _I put a spell on you, because you're mine_ " You locked your eyes at Adam subtly, before darting at the empty space. 

_You better stop the things you do_   
_I tell ya I ain't lyin'_   
_I ain't lyin'_

You closed your eyes, singing the rest of the verse. It's like you were transported to another line. Minutes must've passed, before you hummed the last line, seductively. " _Because you're mine_ " 

You locked your gaze at Adam once more, hoping he would get the hint. Releasing the hold of the microphone, a round of a plause erupted. Some of them whistles. You shyly smiled, making your way back to the table where Daisy sat. 

Seeing there was an empty space, you sat besides her. She squealed, pulling you into a hug. "Girl! You should look his face!" "Wait- why?" You asked. She rolled her eyes, before gesturing to the man few tables from where you sat. 

"I mean, look at him! He was practically staring at you! He was like.." She stopped, thinking of a better word, before continuing. " _Bewitched_! As if he was trying to control himself from pulling you to him!" 

You sheepishly stared at her. You just hoped that he could get your message, the one that you gave of since you felt this undeniable attraction towards him.

* * *

You stared at the cream-colored ceiling once again. Your presents - which was practically flooding on the table, was left untouched. You were a little buzzed from the alcohol. 

Closing your eyes, you thought about yesterday. You know that would ruin your mood, but that doesn't stop you. 

Your heart starts to race, was he always staring at you, stalking you? As a celebriy, you would expect persons who are more than fawning over you, but being the person who was the reason of the killings? That was too much. 

You found yourself wishing to stop that person, prevent them from killing someone. 

Shoving your thoughts from that, you wondered about how dreamy the day is. After spending your day with the person you desperately pining over, you were glad that no one mentioned Shadow. 

You clutched the pillow close to your heart, staring at the walls. You wondered how long you can handle yourself before losing your mind over that oblivious person next to your room. Either you personally tell him soon, or you should move on from him. 

Wishing, you found yourself drifting off in a dreamless slumber, unaware of the person's plan for his next artistic gift, and the eventual results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! ^^


	6. Reversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan goes back to Wayland for the reunion... and a bit history?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone. This must be the highest hits I've got on Ao3 and Wattpad (I don't usually post my works, but.. eh)
> 
> Thank you so, _so_ much! You guys are the best! Also, for those who's following this, ilyasm! *sends love to you all*

The cold breeze at night in England made you shiver. It was one of those nights, being on set for long time, filming your scenes. 

As the director called "cut" from his chair, and having a 5-minute break, you walked to your chair, plopping down with a groan. The others were filming from the other side, you can hear the clatter of the props and the faint light of the lightsaber prop. 

You wrapped your coat around your body. It was so cold, yet everyone had a little to no complains about it. Maybe it's just you who felt cold all along. 

You grabbed the script from the pockets of your coat, wringing it idly. You started to tear the edge of a page - that was already filmed. It was not your scene, anyway. Staring at the ground, you focused on the small white matter that falls to the floor beneath you. 

After this, the cast would going to have a 2-week worth of break, to have fun. Tomorrow was the start, you just knew. They were finishing up the big details. The dialogues will be continued after the break. 

After the crew's sign to film, you jumped back to the scene, removing your coat and setting it on the chair with the script. You went to your respective place. This time, you were having a stand-off with your best friend's character. 

A crew passed you a small purple lightsaber prop. Your character, as a Grey Jedi, was wielding the color similar to Mace Windu, Revan and Mara Jade. The three popular characters noted to have that kind of color. 

You glances at your best friend, who's mask was on - he always complains about not even seeing a single thing inside of it. Not like you can help him. The cross guard lightsaber prop was in his hands. Somehow it was larger than yours and Daisy's. 

The crew dispersed from the two of you. Adam went straight to his position, looking at you. You can tell that he was in character, like he always do around the set. You smirked, already shifting your stance to your character's body language. With the roll of the camera, a click, and "action", you two proceeded to have an intense battle.

* * *

You let out a yawn after the long day. It was almost like a dream, finishing this day. You strode your room, eyes drowsy. You opened your room, closing it with a click. 

Striding to the suit with heavy eyes, you pulled out your sleep attire. Making a quick trip to the en-suit to change clothes, you went to the main room. You grabbed your phone from the nightstand, opening it. You were surprised to see some messages from your parents. 

Plopping down, you read their message. Blinking twice hard, you sent them a quick reply, before opening your emails. 

You went over the notifications on social media, and the personal requests that you already did. A new email caught your attention. 

It was from your school. 

Opening the email, you sat up, reading the formal email. It was informing you about a reunion that would be happening in 3 days. You sighed, rubbing your eyes using the heel of your hand. Thanking the heavens that you were about to have the break. You made a mental note to tell Adam tomorrow morning. Yawning once more, you turned off your phone, sitting it on the nightstand, before drifting off.

* * *

It was almost 8 am when you finally finished packing. Much to your horror, you woke up earlier than expected. You only have 5 hours of sleep. That was better than not having sleep at all.   
Packing your things, you went to the bathroom to grab your toiletries. You zipped your mallet, checking your phone. It was fully charged. Removing the charger, you wrapped the charger, before putting it also in your mallet. 

Straightening your clothes, you went out of your room, knocking on Adam's. You exhaled, chewing your lips. You heard the lock latch open, and a twist of the doorknob. You saw Adam's face, hair still messy from rolling on the sheets. You gave him a side smile. 

"Hey." You greeted. He opened the door, letting you enter. You can see his bags - ah. You need to tell him right now. He looks at you curiously, eyes questioning. His hands was on his hair, finger-combing his locks. 

"Adam, I think I can't be with you on the plane." You said, looking for his reaction. He stopped, dropping his hands before pouting. "Aw! Why!?" He whined, sitting down at his bed. You laughed, shaking your head. 

"I'll be going to Wayland for a reunion." You said. You knew your voice was a little strained. You hoped that Adam won't notice. But as a quick person he is, he noticed the change of your demaneur. 

"Hey, you okay?" He stood up, holding your hand. He pulled you to the bed to sit down, his hand rubbing comforting circles at your shoulders. You sighed. "I think you knew the problem." He shook his head. 

"No, I don't." He stared at you, he really can notice the shift easily. "You want to share it to me?" You exhaled, stating at the floor. As best friends, you two knew each other's secrets, well, mostly of them. 

"Remember the stuff I said about High School?" You asked him. He nodded, patiently waiting for you to finish. "Well, there was someone who insulted me - or - bullied me before. I remembered being the reason for the laughs." You stared at the floor, hands tracing light shapes at your hands. "It was pretty embarrassing." "No, it's not. " He said. He also knew about it, he had the fair share of teasing. 

"Well, anyways, that continued. After joining the Drama Club, it got worse." You gulped. "Nattalie Fitzgerald. She was the person that bullied me before." You still can remember it as clear as day. How she made fun of you, taunting you, and making you a fool in front of everyone. 

"That cunt." Adam muttered, pulling you into a hug. He stroked your hair, comforting you. You commended yourself for not crying, like you used to. You were glad that you went to New York after Highschool, and being accepted in Juilliard was a blessing. And by that, is how you met Adam after he was discharged from the Marines. Story of your life. 

"Now, you were a well-known artist," He poked your back. He broke away from the hug, only to hold you on your shoulder, making you stare at his honey-colored eyes. "A famous theater actress," He continued, lifting his right hand to tuck the stray strand of hair from your face. "And a rising star" You pouted. "I'll just remind you that you are also referring to yourself at this moment." 

It was true. He was also an actor, like he even forgot about it. He rolled his eys, before continuing. "You deserve more, do not let them affect you. Okay? If they would make fun of you, call me. I'll be glad to beat them into pulp." He motioned his hands, curling his right hand into fist, and covering his left over it. You laughed at his attics. You know that it would happend if he's around. Like it's unavoidable. 

"I think that's not needed, you know?" "But still!" He insisted. "Okay, dad. I'll tell you if something happens." You sassed at him, but also promising at the same time. You know he would be worried sick about your activities there. 

"You better." He chuckled, before wrapping you into another hug. He was being huggy right now, you wonder why. "But I'll punch them first before you do." "Atta, girl." You two laughed lightly. 

After few moments of laughing and joking together, you two stopped talking. You wonderes if you would kiss him right now, would he even keep his promise to you? "So.... When?" He asks. You sighed. "The flight's around 12 pm." He nodded. "Good, good. We can go to the airport together." 

Adam's returning to Brooklyn Hights for some reasons. "Okay." You checked your watch, it was already 10 am. Late for breakfast, but early for lunch. You winked at him, standing up. 

"Wanna grab some brunch with the group?"

* * *

You two made your way to the airport. Luckily, there was fewer crowd. Sighing, you stared at your ticket. Checking the time, it was already near 12 pm. 

"Hey. I have to go now." You tapped Adam on his shoulders. He sent you a worried look. "You sure you're okay? Want me to go with you?" You shook your head. You knew that he liked to have his alone time, with Moose, his beloved dog. At the same time, you also wanted to think about your plan for his birthday. 

"Nah, I'll be good. I'll call you when I landed, okay?" You assured him. He nodded, nudging you. "You better. C'mere." He pulled you for a last-minute squeeze, sending a comforting energy to you.   
"You still have flight to catch. Go." He winked. You groaned, dragging your mallet as you walked to the plane. After few meters between you, you turned around. "Hey Adam!" 

You gave him a wave, which he returned. Cupping your cheeks, "Take care of my house, will ya?" He chuckled, giving you a thumbs-up, before motioning a shoo motion. 

Smiling, you tuned around, and continued to walk to the baggage, unaware of his gaze following you.

* * *

Once arriving at Boston, you checked the time. It was already 6 pm. You knew that Adam was still on board on his flight. You grabbed a cab, thanking the heavens that no one recognized you yet. 

You knew you still have to go to Wayland tomorrow. You dictated the driver to the hotel, the one you booked with. As he pulled over, you opened your app, turning off the Flight Mode. Opening your messages, you opened Adam's contact. Sending a quick message, you closed your phone, looking at the windows. 

Things have changed in Boston. Some of the old houses are now replaced with high buildings. It was also more livelier than before. Time really flies fast. 

Upon arriving at the hotel, you gave a few dollar bill, tipping the driver with a generous account. Once you entered the hotel, you went to the front desk. 

"Hi. I have the reservation for," You said your name. The girl - who was in the front desk nodded, handing you the key. "It's on Room 634, ma'am." 

Nodding, you thanked her, before making your way to the room. You were very happy that no one interrupted you yet. You're still running a bit of a mood. 

Upon arriving at the suit, you plopped at the bed, sighing. It was already 7 pm. Adam must've been landed by now. You decided to call him right now. 

Few rings passed, before he answered. "Hello?" He gruffily said. You bet that he was running his hands to his hair again. "Hey there, hotshot. I'm just here to tell you that I already landed. I'm in Boston right now. I'm in a hotel for a night." He nodded. You knew he was exhausted, so you are. "I just landed right now. The driver just pulled over right now." 

You nodded, plopping down to the bed. "There, I kept my promise. Goodnight, Adam." He chuckled. "Goodnight, kid. Sleep tight." 

With that, he ended the call. You sighed, sitting up again. You begun to remove your shoes, going to the en-suit to brush your teeth and take a shower. You quickly changed your clothes to your sleep wear. 

Walking to the suit once more, you sat on the bed, closing your eyes, before surrendering to the soft plush of the bed. Checking your phone once more, you turned it off, leaving it in the nightstand. With that, you closed your eyes and tried to sleep, re-energizing for tomorrow's trip.

  
➽──────────────────────────❥  


Adam's phone rings while he was playing with Moose. He sighed, getting up. He gave Moose a pat before grabbing his phone from the table. He quickly answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi!” Daisy greeted him, he heard hushed voices at the background. “So,” She draws out the 'o' slowly. He sighed once more. He knew what she meant. “I haven’t….” Adam shook his head. “Well, why’s that?” – “I don’t know. I just felt that it isn’t the right time to do it.”   
Another round of hushed whispers, before she replied.

“Well, I don’t know who's the first one to make move, but I'll tell you, Adam.” Daisy gulped something down, he assumed that she was drinking something. “You better take the chance, even if it’s small. You can’t lose her, you know?” Adam pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Okay.” 

They talked some more, before she hanged up. He chewed his lips, going to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I wonder when will he make a move...  
> NEXT UPDATE: August 27, 2020


	7. Noctem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan meets her friends again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I apologize for the mistake I've made last update. I just noticed that I double-posted something XD. I tell you, posting in Ao3 using Mobile is both blessing and a pain in the ass lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I have another work (correction: series) starting. Don't worry everyone, I'd still finish this one. (Like I've said, I've already finished the work - and still adding some blurb abd scenarios in there XD)

After applying your mascara for the second time, just to make sure to look it thick and full, you finally stood on your full height. Looking at the mirror, you surveyed your form. You were wearing a strapless silver-colored dress that reaches up until your knees. It has exquisitely-styled flurries. 

Grabbing your purse, you slid your phone, your makeup and some money, just in case. You made your way to the door, draping the lightcoat over your frame. You exited the suit, locking it. 

Making your way towards the elevator, the loud of your heels can be only heard in the silent lobby. Rounding up on the left, you stood, waiting for the metal door to slide open. You clicked the button gently. 

Checking your Breitling watch, it was still 5:26 PM. You still have enough time, since the party would formally start at six. Hearing the familiar ding from the elevator, you counted until 6. The elevator was empty, so you have time for yourself to do some pep talk. 

Entering the elevator, you sent a quick text to David, your driver. After for a few minutes, you got out of the elevator, walking out of the hotel. As expected. David was waiting outside. You reckon if his height was 6'. His eyes were blue, and his hair was dirty ash blond. He was wearing a suit - which was expected. He nodded at you as you got out, opening the passenger seat. 

Thanking him, you slid inside, your purse sitting on your lap. Quickly, David jugged to the driver's seat. He slid in, closing the door. He turned on the engine, before pulling out of the hotel - towards the venue.

* * *

The resort was pretty much active as you arrived. Some of the persons - you can't recogize them, entered. Thanking David once more, you watched him park the car, quickly jugging to your side to guard you. 

Entering the building, you noticed that they were just starting. Muttering to yourself, you walked to the side, hoping that you would't be spotted. 

A person called your name, it was familiar. The said person waved on your direction. You squirted your eyes. "Adelaine?" The woman - Adelaine, came to hug you. You hugged her back. 

"Girl! It's been a long time! Becoming famous, I see." She snickered. You laughed. "Nah, I'm not. But my bestfriend is." She draped her hands to your hips, guiding you to a table. They were talking about something

"Hey, everyone!" You chirped in. They turned their heads to your direction, before standing, and hugging you. 

"Here's the celebrity!" The man, Nick, your clostest cousin, pulled you to hug. You grinned, hugging him back. "Nick." 

Craning your head, you also saw the rest of your friends. Matilda, your very first friend in high school. Victor, your gay bestie. Adelaine - the woman earlier, was the person you met in Drama Club. You and Nick eventually separated. You gave Matilda and Victor a quick squeeze.

Noticing someone was missing, you cocked your eyebrow. "Where's Patricia?" Patricia, she was the person who you met in the Junior prom. She was very talkative, unlike you. "Pat? She was here awhile ago, right, Vic?"

Adelaine nodded to Victor's direction, earning a thumbs-up from Victor. "I swear, that girl." Matilda sighs, facepalming. Matilda was the watcher, the mother hen of the group, which was akin similar to her sign, _Cancer_. You knew she felt responsibe for every movement of everyone under her watch. 

Squeezing Matilda's shoulder gently, you smiled. "I'm sure she's alright. Maybe she's off socializing again. Who knows, maybe flirting one of the Jocks before." You shurgged. That was very Patricia. Always the flirty one, that girl. Victor motioned you to follow him. You obliged. He leaded you to a quiet corner of the room. 

"Hey, are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, Nattalie's going to be here." He touched your shoulder, looking dead in your eyes. You shrugged. "She's just making fun of me before, remember? I think she realised that she should've put her big girl pants now." You replied, chewing your cheeks. 

"Now, now. If she would do something to you, I'll be the one who would personally whoop her ass. Ya hear me?" He gave you a pat on your shoulder, before guiding you back to the group. You muttered a quick yes, sire to him.

It was nice, having friends who would protect you if that incident would happend again. You and your group sat down, started on chatting. 

"Say," He said your name, his grin was chersire. "How's Adam doing?" You groaned, placing your glass on the table with a thud. Nick smiled, pleased with the outcome. However, the three of them perked up at the mention of him.

"Who is this _Adam_ dear?" They leaned forward, ready for your reply. You squirmed at your seat, glaring at Nick. Damn him. "Yanno, _Adam Driver_ _tree-of-a-man_ bestfriend." You all colided your glasses together. "Clink clink, bitch." You all bursted into laughter again.

* * *

A scream errupted from someone. You furrowed your eyebrows. What?

Quickly, everyone was walking outside, and into the silent parking lot. You followed shortly, grabbing your purse. The crowd was thick, almost suffocating. 

You can hear cries and pants from the crowd. Someone was screaming call 911! Was there any accident? And why is everyone freaking out?

Making your way to the thick crowd, a sense of nausea hits your guts. 

A bloody sight of Nattalie Fitzgerald was laying on top of a person, her hands was holding a knife. Her whole body was bloody. Beneath her, was a girl with a red hair, something that you could recognize easily. 

Beneath her, was your friend, Patricia Stuart, her face was beaten down. There was blood and bruises in her face. In your angle, you can see stabs. It was really deep, you can see her insides. You tried to muffle your noise. 

A peice of paper caught your attention. A violent shiver made way to your spine. You knew that this is not the whole story. This was a complete murder. 

Bending down, you subtly grabbed the paper from Patricia's outstretched hands. Standing, you walked out of the crowd, eyes hollow. 

"Hey, we've been looking for you." In the corner of your eyes, you saw Matilda cry in Adelaine's shoulder, who was barely holding on. Victor was leaning on the wall, trying to blink out his tears. Nick touched your shoulders. 

"You okay?" He asked. All of the playfulness was gone, replaced by concern and terror. You knew he was shaken to the core, but he's trying to keep it together.

You nodded, sighing. David was standing on your back, alert. Glaning at Nick, you saw tears threatening to fall on his face. 

"I'll... Call someone.." Nick nodded, going to the others, who was grieving. Once he was out of the sight, you let out a violent sob, fishing out your phone to call someone, the only person that you only felt safe with. 

It only rang for a few moments, before he answered. "Hello?" Adam. You wanted to reply, you wanted to, but you can't find words. You sobbed, cried over the phone. "What's wrong?" Adam asked, his voice was worried, you can tell. After a few harsh breaths, you answered him.

"I got another letter." You muttered, staring at the crumpled paper in your hands. You can hear Adam take a quick inhale. That was enough to know your situation. 

"Do... Do you want to read it?" He prompted. You shook your head. No. But you need to. You needed to. With a shaky breath, you opened the paper with only one hand. Drawing another harsh breath, you opened your mouth.

  
Dearest Y/N    
_"A brave knight answers the Princess' cries, but the cowards run from the royal call. "_

I've already eradicated your It is my greatest pleasure to serve"    
\- Shadow   


You sobbed violently. In the other line, Adam was reassuring you that everything would be alright. After for good minute, you finally answered him.

"I'll be flying home first thing in the morning. "

* * *

The cops came after you hang up the call. It was a pure pandemonium. Everyone was shaking, freaking out. You admit, you felt a very very small satisfaction that Nattalie died. You should feel disgusted by it, you knew. But you also wished that it happend - but not in this way. 

The police declared it as murder-suicide. But it was not the pure, true story. You knew that Shadow was behind this. You knew. If the paper was not present, you would know that it was not connected to Shadow. 

The reunion was cancelled, everyone was requested to go home. David took extra care for you in the trip towards your hotel. He has a very solid poker face. You can't even read his emotions.

"I'll be flying back to NYC tomorrow, David. Be ready at 7." He nodded, eyes focusing on the road. You turned your head at the silent Wayland streets at Massachusetts. You willed yourself to not cry. Not at least that your return to your room quickly. 

Once arriving, you sprang out of the car, racing to your room. Once you shut the door, you let your tears run freely. 

You now concluded. No matter where you go, Shadow would always follow you. 

You crawled to the bed, grabbing the sheets to cover yourself. You closed your eyes, frest tears spilled once more. 

Never been in your life that you wished that you could forget this situation you're in. With that, you tried to sleep, not feeling the sense of security anywhere, but only on your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. We all know that we would pobably react the same way as them XD
> 
> NEXT UPDATE: September, 3, 2020


	8. Effugium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you going, hm?" A deep baritone coming from someone. It was close to your ear. You jumped in surprise, distancing yourself from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK!
> 
> I just added the Platonic Tag™ because... yep... the idiots haven't been honest with each other YET.
> 
> Don't worry, Adam/Reader's still the endgame, everyone. I gotcha all covered.
> 
> And... _Happy Padoru Christmas, everyone!_ ~~_jesusitstooearlyforthatgirl_~~
> 
> Anyways- if y'all noticed errors on last update- Gomene- I made some edit and then.. y'know- double chapter. I almost had a heart attack after that. Luckily, it was fixed! Yay!
> 
> Without further much ado, Act 6!

The plane landed around 10 am in NYC, since the flight time is only 1 hour and 11 minutes. You waited for the persons to go out of the plane first, before you exited the 1st Class. 

Walking through the halls of the airport, you already told Adam that you're be landing around 10. You craned your neck, hoping to see that gigantic man. 

After the quick scan, you sighed. There were no trace of him around. Dragging the mallet, you can't help but feel a bit disappointed. He said he would be there, yet he wasn't around. 

"Where are you going, hm?" A deep baritone coming from someone. It was close to your ear. You jumped in surprise, distancing yourself from the man. 

"Jesus, Adam! You scared me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" You asked, surprised. Geez, he really did startle you. Sometimes you always wonder how can he move silently even though he was a giant. 

He stood in his full height, chuckling. You pouted. Not funny. Finally, after he recovered, he enveloped you into a not-so-hug, more likely squeezing you with his frame. You struggled, squirming. 

"I.. can't.. breath.." You muttered against him. He loosen his hold to you, squeezing you gently now. "Welcome back, kid." He brought his hand to ruffle your head again. You whined, playfully pushing him.

"This habit of yours!" You said, folding your arms around you. He tilted his head to his side. Damn you and your adorable movements. 

"My habit? Do I have a habit?" He innocently asked. You poked his chest. "Don't play games with me, Addie. You always ruin my hair."

It was now his turn to whine. Ha! You knew that he hated that nickname. You stick your tongue out. "Really, the female version!?" Although you know he was not against the pronounciation of Addy, he can't help but whine.

You started to walk away from him. You heard him growl, before catching up on you, your mallet with him.

* * *

You arrived at your house. It was eerie silent, as usual. Adam was trailing at your back, struggling with your mallet. He grunts, before a final pull finally ended up his struggle. 

You were also living in Brooklyn Heights, 5 minutes away from Adam's house. You two can't get rid of each other quickly, no matter how much you two tried. You two just stick together like two peas in a pod. 

"Just leave it there. I'll handle it." You smiled at him, trying to convey the thank you in your eyes. He nods, retreating his touch from the object.

You walked towards the kitchen. Throwing him a look, you asked. "Since it's a bit early, you want a drink? Juice, water?" "Nah, I'm good, thanks."

He walks to your living room, sitting on the sofa. "Hey, how about a rerun of The Office, sounds good?" Adam suggested, still in the living room. "Oh hell yeah." You two started to move in sync. You made an early lunch - because you were starving and he always eat, so it's quite fair enough. 

After finishing your presentation, you went to the living room, 2 plates in your hand. Adam was browing through your Netflix. You sat beside him, putting down the plates in the coffee table.

"Season one?" He prompted. You gave him a thumbs up. He started the Episode 1. You two lifted your plates, eating in silence, enjoying the company of each other, as the episode drowned the silence of the room.

* * *

It was around 8 PM when Adam finally decided that he should go home. "Plus, Moose would be wondering where am I right now." He added. 

You smiled, you missed Moose. Sometimes you wonder if getting a pet would be a good idea too. 

"I was wondering about a get-away fot my birthday, wanna come?" He asked, leaning at the doorway. You smiled at him. "Just the two of us? And where?"

He gave you a small smile. "Me, you. Even though how much I wanted to include Moose, he might get too excited and eat everything in there." You laughed. "Sure, just text me when." 

He gave you a nod, before remembering to answer the second question you asked. "Ah, the location's a secret. It's a surprise, for now." He winked, earning a giggle from you. Having a vacation sounds good to you. Might as well clear out your thoughts about that stalker. 

You and Adam stared for some more, your eyes never leaving his. He broke the silence by clearing his throat. 

"I- uh.. I should go now. Goodnight," He says your name. He bents down to kiss your forehead once more. Heat creeping on your cheeks. _Goddamn it, get it together, girl_! "Goodnight. " You answered. He smiled, before going out of your house.

You stared at him as he walks away to the right, to his home. Sighing, you started to clean your house, arranged your things before going to bed. You admit, you're a bit excited about the getaway.

  
➽──────────────────────────❥  


It was cold out in NYC, yet it doesn't bother him much. He was pleased to take care of your problem way back in Massachusetts. Now he knew that the late Nattalie Fitzgerald won't bother you ever.

Killing Patricia Stuart wasn't part of his plan - it was never a part of his plan. That girl found out about his endeavor , the goal of killing that bitch. She hurted you enough, now the revenge was sweeter than before. 

He should've used the mask that was sitting on the Room. But it was too late, he have to follow you quickly. That was too messy, he was careless. Luckily, he bought his extra clothes with him. 

He managed to plant the evidence, setting up the scenario as murder-suicide. But you were smart, you always knew that something - someone was behind it. That's why he loved you so much. 

Now, he knew that you were back in New York, with that boytoy of yours. That makes his skin prickle. Sighing, his deft fingers grabbed the paper from his pockets. He stares at it. 

He plans everything ahead. He knows he was 10 steps advanced from the situation. Sure, shit always happens, but that can be fixed easily. 

His face has a ghosty smile. Bringing upon the paper in the level of his face, he stares at the list in his hands. 

Two persons are out of their way. He still have 4 people to take down. 4 persons, who was close to you. He knows he have to be patient now. This is a fragile situation. 

Walking down the busy roads of NYC, he was glad that someone haven't stopped him to take a picture, or even a paparazzi randomly clicking pictures and videos of him. That would be disastrous. 

You see, he was a very popular person. That makes everything 10 times difficult, but he tried to manage, even it out. Luckily, no one suspects his behavior, yet. 

Turning to the left, he walks further and further, his hands tucked on his pockets, head bowed down. He chew his lips, adrenaline rushing. He was going out for a prey. He wants to give you a present. 

Making his way to the silent house near the gas station, he looks left and right, looking out for persons. He found no one. Entering the premises, he produced a lock pick. Out of the habit, he carries it with himself anywhere. 

Slipping a disposable plastic gloves, he went near to the porch. The house was eerie quiet. The lights were off. The person was in his bed this hours. It was pretty late, afterall. 

Opening the door with a soft click, he closed it silently, staring at the mess in the silent house. He walks towards the bedroom without a single sound. He spotted the keys from the bowl, he grabs it. He would have to need this later. 

He rounded on the corner, he saw his target. He was a heavy sleeper, so it was no worry if he makes a soft sound. His face was pressed to the wall. He know that this is his chance. 

He fisted the man's short hair, earing a somewhat disturbed noise. He gripped harder the man's head, before smashing his head against the wall. He knows that the force was enough to render someone unconscious. Now all he needed to do was to stuff him in the car. 

Dragging the man towards the lawn, he spots the car that his captive drives. He figures that this man would fit in the trunk. He opened the trunk, nodding in approval. Yes. It would fit.

Going back to his captive, he carried him with a grunt, setting him down harshly at the trunk. He closed it, jogging to the driver's seat. He opened the door, before closing it with a slam. He rolled up the tinted glass. Perfect. It was dark enough. He starts the engine, before driving to an abandoned apartment, where he conducts his fun.

* * *

Checking the restraints, making sure it's tight enough, he snickered to himself. 

His captive was sitting on a chair, the black bandana was tried around his head - blindfolding him. Ball gag was on his mouth. His hands and feet are cuffed. 

Grabbing the pail full of cold water, he splashed it in the man's face, waking him up roughly. He jolted, the coldness startling him. Shadow smiled, walking on the table, where he keeps his toys.

The man can see his prey trying to remove the thick metal cuffs. He sighs, clicking his tongue. Going to the man before him, he decided to remove the blindfold - like he would even need it after this. 

His captive tried to adjust to the dim light of the room. Eyes going wild, he traced the form of his captor from the dark. His eyes driftimg to his collection of knifes. He wickedly smiled, lifting his hand, pointing at the knifes. 

"Eeny, meeny, miney, moe. " He sang teasingly, his index finder landing on the 7-inch knife. He grabbed the knife, looking at the hilt. The metal glinted in the faint light. The man's eyes starts to widen. 

"Aw. Don't be scared." Shadow taunted, bringing the knife unto his captive's face. He flinched at the cold press, trying to escape. It was a futile, the man bought his left hands to his throat, squeezing it.

He starts to slice, it was shallow. The man tried to cry, but it was muffled. Shadow tsked, retreating. "Well, it looks like this stuff is boring."

He returned to the table, grabbing the black cloth on the side to wipe the blood off. He doesn't want to rust it. 

After wiping down, he sat it down to the table, before returning to the captive, acting like he was thinking of something. 

"Hm.. How would I end this.." 

He hums, starting to circle his prey. He started to squirm under the man's intense glare. Bringing his gloved hand to the vacant chair in front of the man, Shadow quickly sat, staring at the man intently. 

"Before we could formally start the activity. I would like to talk with you - oh wait." He stopped, tilting his head to the side. "Looks like I'll be talking to myself, then." He laughed darkly. The gagged man made a noise, that was between a wordless cry and a blabber. 

"Oh, I'd love to talk to you, but we have a situation here, you know?"

Shadow gestured between him and the prey. 

"Do you know why am I doing this? Ah yes, silly me. The world possibly knew about it." He hissed, shaking his head. "You see, I don't mind killing people like you, if that means that I would have her."

He tried to squirm again. Judging by his body language, he knows who was the person he was referring to. He knew that Shadow was out loose, and no one knows his identity, up until now, he knows. 

The person - Shadow, was someone you wouldn't expect to be a psycho. 

"Ah, now you realized. Goodie." He rose from his seat, walking around once more. He rounds to the table again, eying the hatchet. 

"You know, I always wanted to hack someone into pieces." He went near to the hatchet, but stopping himself before he can touch it.

"I'm just teasing, I still want to play." He pouts, grabbing the 12-inch knife, with the other edge having a small saw. Perfect.

Twirling the knife in his hands, he smiled wickedly. 

"Let's start now, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too early to ask? But, who do you think is Shadow? Maybe a friend of Y/N? Or some stranger who has obsession with her? Please let me know what you think! ^o^)/
> 
> Also- We nearly reached 200 Hits! Yay! *pops confettis* and for the peeps who kudos-ed and bookmarked, thank you so so so _so_ much!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE:  
> September 10, 2020


	9. Mirum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Do.. you want me to stay here?" He asks. He just can't leave you here yet, not when you still feel hurt and scared._
> 
> _You can only nod weakly against his chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's Thursday again! At least here. So it means.. Update! Except, we will going to have a DOUBLE UPDATE! Yay!
> 
> Okay. So I have something to announce. It's only weeks before our classes will start - don't worry, I'll still update, but there would be instances that it would be an early update - or late update. Since my Thursday Schedule has ICT, Values, Language and Research contained there, I can see myself collapsing from exhausion after the class. And if I can clear my chores early - this will be updating on sched (hopefully I can wake up much earlier than 5 am to update this)
> 
> That's it! And enjoy the new chapter ;)

You heard a faint click coming from the terrace. You opened your eyes slowly, waking up. You groaned, rolling to your left side. It was still early. You knew. The sun was rising up. 

Trying to close your eyes once more, you tried to sleep - but to no avail. You sighs, deciding to go out of your cozy, warm bed. 

You walked to the kitchen, shivering from the cold air. You decided to start the day early. Grabbing the expresso brewer, you closed your eyes, applying the ingredients slowly. 

After turning the machine on, you went to your bedroom once more, grabbing an oversized shirt from your cabinet. Putting it on, you tried to fix your hair, combing it for some places. You then went to fix your crumpled bed, tempted to roll to the sheets once more. 

Resisting, you flattened the bedding, fluffing the pillow before making your way back to the kitchen. 

You grabbed a mug, creamer, sweetener and a spoon. You began mixing, still sleepy. Deciding to watch the dawn on the balcony, you went to your bedroom once more.

Opening the sliding door, you shivered once more. God, it's so cold. Spotting the cozy chair, you dragged it over the sliding door, sitting on it. 

You took a sip from your coffee, watching the sky change colors. It was marvelous, _beautiful_. The sky was colored with blue, red, orange, purple and a hint of yellow. If you could only paint, you're sure that you would paint this. 

Checking the time, you craned your head to the digital watch on your nightstand. 5:34. You're not surprised. It was getting harder and harder to sleep, especially on the scenario that you're in. 

Thinking about the recent killings of the person. You can't help but shrudder. Who would be his next target? How many funerals are you going to attend? After the death of Ivan, and that man on the set. You were sure as hell shaken up. 

It was gory. The way that he displays the death. It's like that he planned to do it, steps ahead from you. The death of Patricia was worse. It's like he's trying to take your friends one by one. 

Oh God. What would happend to them. You need to call your family, inform them about what's happening. You need to warn them. 

But you relented. 

Not yet, they're probably sleeping. You made a mental note to call them later lunch. You're sure that your parents would be up. 

Taking another drink, you puffed an exhale. You watched as the steam rises up from the liquid. Pulling youself on your knees, you stared at the skies once more, wishing that this was just a nightmare. That everything would be alright.

* * *

It was already 1 PM when you decided to call your parents. Phone in your hand, you scrolled through your contacts, finding the number of your mother. 

A few rings passed, before you heard the voice of your mother. "Mom?" You asked, voice slightly cracked. "Hey sweetie. Are you alright?" 

Shaking your head, you whimpered, "No. I'm not." You answered truthfully. How can anyone be alright at this situation? Especially when you know that someone was killing in your name. "We heard about the news." She replied, her voice a bit down. 

You knew for a certain that Nattalie's father and your mother are aquintance, working at thr same company for few years. "I just... Don't know what to do, Mom." You sniffled, sitting down to your sofa, bringing the back of your palms to wipe the tears from your face. 

She was silent. You knew that you need to continue talking. "I-i don't know what to do. There was a psycho out there, killing for me, writing my n-name. Everytime he kills" You sobbed, sharply inhaling, chasing the air. You found it hard to breath. 

"Do you want to go here? Back here?" Your mother asks. It was tempting, finally going home, but it was also tempting to just disappear from everything. "I... I'd love to go home, but I have to stay away from you all." You whispered. Your mother says your name, tone itched with concern and sadness. "You don't have to protect us-" "I have to!"

You cried out on the air. "I have to." You repeated, your voice returning back to the original volume. "I need to keep you all safe. Safe from this person." You whispered once more. 

"Sweetie.." Your mother sadly called out. She knew you were crying violently. You just want someone to sooth you, comfort you. "Nattalie's death was not a suicide." You confessed, recalling back the paper you burned at the hotel, wanting it to disappear out from your eyes. You wished you didn't even found it. You just wanted to believe that it was not connected to Shadow at all. 

"What do you mean? The police said that - " "That was not the truth. I was there. I saw their body." You gulped, trying to support your tone. "I found a paper in Patricia's hand." 

"And?" She asked. 

"It was a letter for me." You answered. You know she's furrowing her eyebrows, face scrunched. You know she was confused. "It was not Nattalie's or Patricia's. It was a letter from Shadow." 

You took a deep inhale, tring to find the exact words. "He killed them. Nattalie and Pat, he was the person who was responsible for it."

* * *

You were walking outside, hands thrusted to your hoodie's pockets. You stared the cars drives from one to another, horns filling the streets of this cold, NYC night. 

You rounded to the left, opening a bookstore. 

You removed the hood of your jacket, a small smile plastered on your face. It felt like home here. "Hi- what can I- Oh my God!"

The voice was coming from the cashier's register. There was a girl, covering her mouth. You were pretty sure that she was the only person in here. "Hi." You greeted, raising your hand just a little, a small gesture. You smiled at the blondie. 

"HI! I'M A BIG FAN OF YOURS!" She squeaked. You can see the faint blush on her face. You chuckled at her. "Never knew that I have fans."

"'Course you have! I mean, alot of people liked how the way you act!" She replied, already fumbling on her pockets. You assume that she was finding for her phone. After few moments of fishing her phone, she brought it on her chest, cluching it tight.

"Can I please take a picture with you!?" She squealed once more. You laughed, going to her. "Sure." You swore her face lit up. You offered to hold her phone, which she instantly agreed. After who-knows-how-many pictures, and couple of merch autographs later, you smiled at her, remembering your business here. 

"So.." You glanced at her name tag. "Valerie, what book can you recommend for me?"

* * *

Making your way to the porch, you suspiciously looked around. You felt like someone was watching you. Their eyes burning against your frame. You shrudder, before marching back to the house. 

Opening the door, you slipped out of your converse, favoring the cute feathery slipper that you bought with you in England. 

You blindedly walked on the table, where you dropped the books. As you sat down the bag, you noticed a box that was sitting at the middle of the table. 

Strange. 

You never left a box here - in fact - a big box. You walked to the wall, switching the light on. 

It was big, and it looks quite heavy - you assume. Why would anyone leave a box here? You went near to it. In the top, there was a printed "Open Me" at the top of the cover. You furrowed your eyebrows, opening the cover. 

You realized that you made a mistake. 

A paper was laying at the top of a cellophane, which was covering a form. It has curves and thick edges. You swore you saw a blue against the white plastic. 

You opened the letter, and then, your heart skips a beat. 

Shadow

You removed the paper, revealing a sight. You ran to the sink, vomiting. Inside the box, was Xavier Hernandez's head. His eyes was open, lips sewn in a big, gummy smile. Decapitated. 

Another wave of nausea hits your throat, the deading scent of blood filled the room. 

Xavier Hernandez was your temporary roommate when you were still in Juilliard. You two became close - even in his small time staying there. For a year, he became your roommate. He was fun to be around, he was silent and respectful. 

One day he told you that he was moving. He found a house that he could live in. Then after that day, you had the apartment all by your own. 

Your chest heaves, eyes sticked to the steel of your sink.

* * *

Police came upon your apartment after you weakly called 911. They investigated you for hours - it was almost past 10 when they finally relented, the forensics carrying the box. You avoided looking at the box. Lightheaded, you ran your hands up and down to your arms. You were standing on the entrance of the porch, staring at the officers. 

A man was jogging to your house, confused by the mobile around the house. He calls your name. "What happend here?" "Adam? Why are you here?" You retaliate. 

"Someone informed me about what happend here." He nodded to the house besides yours. Those Hendricksons. "Are you okay?" You shook your head. 

"It's him again." You don't need to explain it further, he knew what does it mean. His hand ran to his hair, pulling it frustratedly.

"You want to talk about it?" You didn't respond. He guides you to your house, ushering you to enter your bedroom. Once you entered the room, you cried your heart out - for the second time on this day. You sat on the floor, curling yourself. 

Adam crouched beside you, running his fingers in your locks, muttering phrases that you can't hear - not from this destructive emotion that you're in. 

"Xa...vi..er.." You managed to choke out. If you could only see his face, you knew that it would turn from confusion into realization. He knew about Xavier. That one was enough for him to know what happend. 

"Oh, princess." He managed to guide you to your bed. Once you lay down to your bed, you felt Adam pull you on his chest, patting your head once you do. He knows you need someone to hold you like this. To make you feel safe. 

You felt your tears soak his sweatshirt. You can't stop it. You gathered purchase on his shirt, fisting it tightly. You wanted to apologize, but you can't manage to sat something. 

After few minutes - probably an hour, you calmed down. Adam was still stroking your hair, gently cooing you, trying to ground you back into reality. 

Your cries turned into sobs, and then sniffles. Adam must've noticed that you calmed down. "Do.. you want me to stay here?" He asks. He just can't leave you here yet, not when you still feel hurt and scared. 

You can only nod weakly against his chest. That's the only answer that you can muster - yes or no using your head. He sighs, closing his eyes. "I'll stay here, then. I'll stay here until we get back to England to finish filming, okay?"

You nodded once more, silently thanking him. You don't know how can you repay him for his kindness, his patience to you. You tried to close your eyes, red and stingy from crying. You listened to Adam's heartbeat, calming you down, and lulling you into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

You just simply hoped that the person who was responsible for all of this, would be caught. You want them to pay for all of it. 

And a silent prayer lingered in your head; _please protect the persons I love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I have a headcanon that Adam is a cuddler. Fight me.
> 
> [Give me hell in Tumblr because I probably deserve it](caelum-phyriina-vermillon.tumblr.com)


	10. Normalem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Morning, kid." He returned the plate back to the table, in favoring to ruff your hair - which was messy from sleep. You huffed, before replying, "Morning to you too, old man." He looks caught off guard, before chucking. "Okay, I deserve that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2 on the Double Chapter Update! Enjoy the "Normalcy" here XD

Warmth.

That's first thing you noticed as you woke up. There was something - someone, breathing in your back deeply. You smiled dreamily. He stayed. You were half-expecting for him to sneak out after you slept.

Shifting, you faced him, like what you did on the hotel way back in England. His eyes closed, thick, long lashes dragging on his cheeks. His hair was messy, fanning on your pillow. His bangs was covering his eyes, few long strands of his hair sticking on his face. 

His lips parted as he slept, eyebrows pinched together. You wondered if he was dreaming. He looks peaceful to you. You craned your head to the digital watch. 2:13. 

Fuck, it was too early, you thought. You two slept around 11 - nearly 12 AM after your meltdown. You slept around 2 hours and few minutes. You stifled youself from groaning. Your head throbbing. It was getting harder and harder to sleep. Who knows, maybe your sleep ends up as naps. 

You felt Adam shift, pulling you closer to him. It looks like even in his sleep, he would still seek for you. His head dropped from the pillow, favoring to drop to your shoulders. He huffed, before his breathing even out once more. You sighed, eying the crown of his head. Even in the dim light, and his hair was messy, the light faintly reflects on it. 

His hands sneaks to the middle of your back, wrapping his hands in there. It seems that his hands found solace in there, locking you between his arms. 

You rested your chin in his head in a subtle shift, staring at the wall of your home. After you had your breakdown, he quickly asked if he can go to his house to bring Moose in your house - which you agreed. You just loved that dog (and his owner, by the way ) so much - how can you to resist? 

Around 10 minutes of waiting - it felt like eternity - of wrapping yourself on your sheets, trying to hide away from the world. You heard the door's lock latch. He had a spare key, just for emergencies. Next thing you knew, there was a brown creature running to your bedroom, and knocking you in the process. 

Moose licked your cheeks instantly - which earned a little laugh from you. Adam whistled, calling Moose, pressumably tuck him to the bed dog that you have for him. You really don't know why you bought a dog bed without actually owning a dog, but it felt right. 

The rest went into blur. Your heart skips a beat. Your heart soars a little, having this stolen moment. You wondered if confessing on his birthday would be a good idea. For years of being best friends with him, you were afraid the break this little bubble you two created. 

You failed to notice about your hand, who sneaked out from it's imprisonment, to stroke his soft hair. He mumbled something, muffled by his position, you felt his head nuzzle your torso absentmindedly.

About few moments of deep thoughts about the possibility of Adam's reaction about your planned confession, you heard him whisper your name on your torso, mouthing the flesh in there, voice heavy from sleep. "Go back to sleep." He groaned, nuzzling further to your torso, tightening his lock you, as if you'll squirm away from him. 

You silently chuckled, halting your hand. You sighed, closing your eyes. You tried to sleep, hoping this time, you would be successful. You still need your good hours of sleep, or the bags in your eyes would darken once more.

* * *

You woke up, you tried to reach out for your side, missing the presence of another person beside yours. When you found the bed empty, your heartbeat starts to race. 

"Ada-"

A smell of bacon sizzling, and coffee notified you that there was someone using your kitchen. Getting up, you slipped the robe that was sitting on a hanger. You tip-toed to the kitchen. Rounding to the corner, you saw the source of the smell. 

You saw Adam leaning on his hips, his left hand on his hips. His other hand holding a mug as he takes a sip of his coffee. You folded your arms, looking at the man before you. A smile made it's way to your lips. 

He stood on his full height, grabbing the plate he readied. On a calculated move, he slid the egg to the plate, before turning around and placing the plate to the table. He looked up on the doorway, only to see you smiling at him.

Teasingly, he slowly grabbed the plate away from the table, maintaining eye contact to you. He posed in a possessive way, his eyes saying _no, you can't have this_. You pouted, stalking towards him. He stepped backwards, before chuckling. 

"Morning, kid." He returned the plate back to the table, in favoring to ruff your hair - which was messy from sleep. You huffed, before replying, "Morning to you too, old man." He looks caught off guard, before chucking. "Okay, I deserve that." 

He sighs while you giggled. He winked to you, before retreating to his task. You sat at the table, watching him closely. After few minutes of cooking, he finally took the bacon out, placing 4 peices each to your respective plates. 

You and Adam started to eat in silence, but your mind was racing to another thoughts, already started on planning about his birthday. Anxiety starts to prickle to your heart. What if he doesn't even want you like the way you want him? What if he only treated you as a friend. Your heart wanted to burst away from yourself, want to jump and hide away from the painful thoughts. 

And oh, how you wished that saying the thing would be easier like breathing the air. You silently basked this little bliss, before it would possibly be ruined by the move you were about to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You. Have. To. Be. Afraid. While. Writing.  
> Also me: *giggles when a character died*
> 
> _
> 
> Okay - okay. Everything here is just fluffy. Next chapter - will be Shadow's POV. Everyone - it might be a little common, but I just included this because... why not? 
> 
> Also- guess the chapter: where Reader-chan and LS!Adam would be... _together_ *wiggles eyebrows*


	11. Gravis Ac Summa Medicatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He knew that his love is sick, a sick, sick love. He can't help it. Each time you bat your lashes into his direction, he instantly fell over you. Often times he found himself following you to your apartment._
> 
> _He knows he should stop himself from doing this - this is unhealthy, yet he can't bring himself to care. He found himself being possessive towards other persons in their advancement towards you._
> 
> _And oh boy, how his blood boils when he sees you with other man beside himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's POV! 
> 
> This is the part when I said, "we'll venturing darker now"
> 
> :))

He would always predict your moments, no matter how hard you tried to mask it. 

He's been following you around, whenever you go, he would always trail you, follow you from distance. He's like a hawk, stalking his prey, observing every movement, every conversation you enter. 

He knows every single thing about you, your hobbies, your secrets, all of it. 

You were ever-changing, a challenge in flesh. The first time he laid his eyes on you, he knew you have to be his. Often times he think about this way back before, he thinks that this is sick, that you won't like what he was doing. 

He knew that his love is sick, a sick, sick love. He can't help it. Each time you bat your lashes into his direction, he instantly fell over you. Often times he found himself following you to your apartment. 

He knows he should stop himself from doing this - this is unhealthy, yet he can't bring himself to care. He found himself being possessive towards other persons in their advancement towards you. 

And oh boy, how his blood boils when he sees you with other man beside himself. 

His jealousy peaked up until the highest level when Ivan Landers tried to flirt with you. He was plotting for it, deciding that day, would be his last day of his life. The poor boy's trying to fight back. Of course, he slipped on his small knife, and slashed his heel, which just rendered him unable to move his body, before slitting his throat nice and slow. 

Now that he knows what you really felt about it, he can feel that sick satisfaction pooling in his guts. Like he was sadistic. He decided that he needs to see that again. Those eyes of yours, full of fear. Oh, how that brings pleasure to him, making him weak on his knees. 

He knows he have to slow down, focus on his task. He started to make The List, that's what he calls it. The small paper which he carries whenever he was around. 

Before you were back, he made a little modifications in your house. 

He have to pull the strings to buy the small hidden cameras from the tech store. It was not an easy task, but he managed. He knows that the fun was only starting, and he needs to have an eye on you, even he was on the hidden part of his house. 

As expected, he always found your spare key at the potted plant - beneath your favorite flower. He found it cute. He easily entered your house, no one suspects him here, in Brooklyn. 

Trailing to your furniture, he started to put the camera to the most hidden spots of your house. On the small dream catcher that you hang on your door, the book that you rarely touch on the living room's cabinet. On the spot in the kitchen. He made a quick, clean work. 

He quickly entered to your bedroom, smirking. He knows you would be here soon, might as well use things as an advantage. 

After setting up the cameras, he opened the dresser - where your clothes were. He grabs some randomly, shirt, pants, underwear, whatever he can muster. He wants to sniff your scent for long as he could. Those thick, heady scent of your fabcon. 

After finishing his work, he quickly bolted away from your house, carefully clearing his path, and putting the key to the pot in a perfect, calculated position.

* * *

He observes everything on that small, desolated, empty space in his home.

Multiple monitors were in front of him. Shadow's eyes narrowing as he saw you cry. Now, why would you cry in this morning? The urge to go to your house was growing more and more, but he silenced it. It's not a great idea. 

In the other monitor, he saw that you were clutching your phone in your hands. You must've calling someone. He checked his phone, finding the notification empty. 

His eyes lingered to his phone. The wallpaper was with you two, you and him, smiling together. He knows that was the most enchanted time of his life, the way you smiled to him. Every. Single. Time. 

Dragging his gaze back to the monitors, he saw you going to the kitchen. You were always hungry after crying, he mused. Rarely he can see person who has this type of personality - which makes him want you more and more. After chowing down the plate you made for yourself, you glanced at the time. Ah. 

A pitter-patter bought his attention back to reality. His head snapped towards the direction of the door. He forgot to close it, he realized. A brown colored animal entered, walking towards him. Shadow gave him a pat on his head, keeping his eyes to your form, now finishing on eating your food. It must have been minutes passed, his pet licks his calloused fingertips, happy for the attention he gave to them, before turning away, leaving him alone in the room once more. 

Now... where are you?

He glanced on the next monitor - to his right.

He watched - intensely - as you get dressed more formally. He stared at your flesh, arousal dangling onto his eyes, making it pitch black. He wants to feel them under him, touch those silky skin, breath in your scent while he wrecks you. Breaks you, ruin you, and to mark you his, and his alone. 

As you reached to your purse, he knows that he needs to go out, and follow you. He closed the room, locking it from the inside. Making his way to the attic to the ground floor of his house, he slipped a black-colored hoodie, and shades to conceal his identity. 

Long strides carried him to you. He watch you from the corner, closing your door, before walking to the busy street. Minding the distance, he followed you, staring at your head as you walked, navigated your way through the crowd. 

He passed the familiar building, and so then, you rounded to the corner, entering the bookshop. Halting his movement, he walked to the road in front of that store, standing against the tree, while he pretended to call someone. He keeps his eyes on you, and the way you interacted with that person. 

She eventually took pictures. A fan. He rolled his eyes, concealed from the accessory. He needs to give you a present. He remembers the box he readied for this time. Perfect. 

He returned to his home, setting up the gift. He checked the head once more. Seeing that his masterpiece was still intact, he smiled, before scribbling to the nearest, scented paper, the one that he knew you loved. 

Writing the letter, he carefully slid a plastic, covering his present. On the top of the cellophane, he placed his letter, before sealing it close. Finally, he was ready to give his welcome home gift for you. 

He was pleased that you were still not home, giving him time to place his present properly. Putting it down to the table, he smirked darkly, looking forward for the time you discovered his gift.

* * *

He twirled the 14-inch knife in his hands as he stared at his prey. His smile was chersire, eyes having the intent to kill. 

"P-please.."

Came from the stutter of his prey. He circled her, his eyes blazing like a lion, wanting to take a bite of his prey. His looks were downright predatory. He tsked, muttering poor thing, obviously mocking her. 

She chewed her lips, nervous. Her chin wobbles, shuddering. He hummed as he started to slowly cut her skin open, her cries were symphony to his ears. 

"Louder!" He demanded, pressing a tad forward, letting the knife enter to her flesh for another inch. Her cries turned into screams. He pouts to her mockingly, withdrawing the press of the cold steel to her. She thrashed against the restraints. She was tied down to a table, spread eagle-wide. 

She was blindfolded, he thought about gagging her - he needs to be careful, after all, but he opt to slide it out, letting the sheer enjoyment of screams excite him more. 

He pressed his knife once more, this time, it was on her thighs. She howled, crying. He snickered at her. He wonders how long she can survive before she dies. Pressing forward once more, she lets 4 inch in. Like it was possible, her screams turned more crescendo. He laughed, darkly. How helpless she looks.

Withdrawing once more, she sobs, cries, pulls at the chains while she squirms. He knows that it really stings, but that's what this fun is all about, right?

He sighs, setting the knife beside her. He leaned forward, before slapping her with his leather gloves. She hisses at the burn, the sting and the pain. 

"Shut. Up."

He grits through his teeth, pretending to be angry. She became silent, she was chewing her cheeks, trying to be pliant to him. She felt the shackle snap, freeing her hand and feet. She quickly darted her arms to the bandana around her head, but a large hand slammed them back to the table. She screamed, trying to kick the person away, fighting for her freedom. 

Shadow shook his head, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the floor. She was a lightweight, he mused. Her head banged to the floor, he knew that would bruise, but that doesn't really matter. 

Bending, he picked her up by her hair, using his sheer strength to drag her to the drum full of cold water. She tried to punch his hands away - but it was proven futile. She was outmatched by his strength. 

Taking a good hold of her hair, he uses his force to put her head to the water, drowning her. She thrashed against him, fighting to get up, to get some air. After for good minute, he pulled her out, but only pushing her back, in a matter of second. 

This time, bubbles starts to rise form the cold water, it was her trying to breath. He tsked, keeping her still. Her body starts to go lax due to the lack of air, but he pulled her back in, letting her breath. 

She gasped, chasing her breath. Panting, she cried. "Please... Let... Me.. Go.." She pleaded to the cold-hearted man. He shook his head. "No can do, darling. You see, I know you would ruin my small surprise. You can recognize my voice everywhere." 

He reasoned out, before pushing her in once more, this time, it was deeper. Her hands flew to the edge of the drum, gripping tightly, trying to push back against the powerful hold of the man above her. She tried to gasp, try to say something. He can guess that it was please that she was trying to say. 

Her hold starts to lax once more, this time, she lets her down, denying any air. After for a good measure, he stayed her head in the water once more. Once he was sure that she died, he carefully slipped her out, dropping her in the floor like a rag doll. 

Shadow eyed the grinding machine that was sitting at the side. He looks at her, before smiling darkly. He knows what to do. 

Getting the knife from the table, he slashed the woman's left hand with a calculated move. He picked it up, before placing it beside the knife in the table. He picked her up, disposing the body to the grinding machine. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to cut her limbs off to grind her body. The machine was long, and it perfectly fits her frame. He slid her inside, the blades was poking at her back. He closed the machine, getting an empty bucket from the corner. 

He pressed the 'on' button, before he clicks the 'grind'. The sound of machine grinding fills the now silent barn. He shook his head as he reproduced a silver, purity ring. It was practically similar to the ones you wear. 

He slipped it on her middle finger, holding the severed hand in place. Once he was done, he dropped it on a plate, positioning it so it appears to be standing up. He grinned. 

The whining of the machine halted after he wiped the blade clean. Setting down the now bloody cloth and the blade, he stalked to the machine, staring at the produced content. 

It was bright red, mushy texture. His lips twitched in delight. It was a shame that he would have to dispose it. Letting out a deep sigh, he walks to the river beside the barn, where the animals drinks water. He threw all of the contents, also draining the sticked contents out of the pail. 

He returns back to the barn, throwing the pail to the empty, metal bin. He pours gas to the object, before lighting it up. 

After he disposed all of the evidences, except for his victims hand, he started to pack his kit, wrapping the hand in a black cloth, including the white dish. 

He grins.


	12. Pudicitia. Certabant. Infecta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You heard your door open. You were sure that it was Adam. The thin, brown mass of fur caught your attention, you smiled at the dog, placing your phone on the side to pat the dog. You smiled, booping him on the nose._
> 
> _You can't see the twitch of Adam's lips, forming into a fond smile._

You were busy packing for your little getaway with Adam for 3 days. You were excited and nervous at the same time. You cursed to yourself, heart started to beat too fast for your liking. Adam was out, taking a walk with Moose. You have the glory time in your house alone, which made your nerves go off charts. 

You were exactly not keen of being alone anymore. Always wanted someone close to you, especially Adam. He's the only person you can deeply trust, even how clichéd it was. 

You always wondered why do you feel so safe and secured - protected, around him. Maybe thr fact that he was a Marine before made you feel safe, or the fact that you can trust him the most. You can't really pinpoint which is which anymore. 

Sighing, you glanced at the window, suddenly felt very scared. Maybe the trip would be a good idea, trying to take your mind out of that person. You really didn't consider having a little vacation, you were passionatr about your work. Mostly of the time you were out of Brooklyn, you consider it as adventure. 

Returning your focus on packing, you checked the things that you were going to need - yep, you two are going out on the woods, camping. Something that you two have fun when in summer or autumn way back Juilliard. 

Checking the cans and other stuffs, you found it tucked in and ready to go. You smiled, satisfied. Bringing your bags to the living room, you quickly made your way to the spot where Adam kept his bags and the tent. 

You smiled fondly, recalling all of the memories you two had. It was a little messy on your first time, but you two managed. It was really fun, removing all of the stress from you, and can't help but revel at the nature around you. 

You began to stalk your way to the kitchen, stealing a fresh apple from the fruit basket. You washed it - before eating. Kinda a habit that your mother taught you while you were still a kid. 

Walking back to the living room, you sat down at the sofa, pulling out your phone from your short's pocket. You placed your finger on the button, scanning for your fingerprint, before unlocking. 

Mindlessly, you clicked Tumblr, waiting for the pages to load, before scrolling down. You munched your apple silently, while reblogging and having fun with your online friends. 

You heard your door open. You were sure that it was Adam. The thin, brown mass of fur caught your attention, you smiled at the dog, placing your phone on the side to pat the dog. You smiled, booping him on the nose. 

You can't see the twitch of Adam's lips, forming into a fond smile. 

Finishing your apple while giving the attention to the pup, was a challenging task to do. He constantly tries to take a bite from your apple - which you turned away to eat. You stood up, patting Moose once more, before disposing the seeds. 

Adam came to the view, you can guess he just finished on eating the peach. He was drinking his coffee, shredding the grey hoodie he wore. It was heavy - you thought. It was awfully cold outside. You wondered if the snow's going to be soon. 

You saw his eyes twitched to the bags, before smiling to himself.

* * *

"Yes. I'm fine." 

You were pacing at the kitchen, talking to your childhood friend, Benjamin, on the phone. It was few years since you two lost contact. 

"Yes. It's okay. Are you okay?" Your tone was a little sad, he was talking about Nattalie - which you just knew that they had a relationship. Were you supposed to be happy for them? Or call Benjamin as traitor? It's unclear for you. You can't blame him, he doesn't know what really happend in High School. 

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go, but I really cant." Not when that person was still on loose. You finished on your mind. Your eyes twitched at the direction on the microwave. You saw something leaning against the microwave. You two hang up, before another call interrupted you once more. 

Goraning, you stared at the caller. Aiden. What the hell would Aiden want from you. Answering, you placed the phone on your left ear, eying the thing leaning to it. 

'Hey, have you seen Beatrice around?'

"Bea? Why? Is she not there with you?" You asked. Beatrice Renolds was your make-up artist from a movie you worked on 2012. You two clicked together almost instantly, making her your friend until now. 

"Maybe she was sleeping, you know? Or she's probably busy, or lowbatt?"

'No, seriously. She wasn't answering everything. She was missing for 2 days now.'

"You tried calling the police?" You went to the microwave. Strange. You were here for the 4th time, yet you failed to notice this thing. You grabbed the little white paper leaning against it. 

Opening the letter, colors drained from your face. It was another letter from Shadow. He was compalining once more, but you can't hear him. Opening the microwave, you let out a scream at what you saw, dropping the phone on the carpet.

Thick scent of blood filled the room quickly. There, inside the microwave, was a hand, standing. And the most sickening part of it, it wore the similar purity ring you always had in your hand. 

You covered your mouth using the both of your hands. You can't hear Aidan's questions on the phone, nor can't hear the rushed steps of the person in your home. 

"What's wro-" Adam's voice halted as he saw what was in the microwave. You want to throw up. This is so much. Quickly, Adam closed the microwave shut, rushing to your side to relieve yourself. 

He fumbles on his pockets, pulling off his phone. He dialed 911 while you were shaking in his chest, hands fisting on the black shirt he wore. 

* * *

After the police left you with Adam, he stared at you, concern was in his face. "Are you sure you still want to camp?" 

Nodding on his chest, you mumbled, "Yes. I'm sure. Just... Take me away from here. Away from all of this."


	13. Et In Silvas Fugit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Beautiful." You absent-mindedly said. Were you speaking what you are thinking? "Yeah, it is." Adam agreed at your words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late update. Apparently I got swallowed by essays - which I already made, in advance, by the way, but this is it! An update!
> 
> School is starting next week, and we're having nerves right now, especially we have new mentors. 
> 
> Anyways, the camping took place a day before - and also the day of LS!Adam's birthday! Reader-chan can't quite catch her sanity now, by the way. Also, I'm really considering on re-writing this... around by the time that this will be finished, might be around Holidays/Christmas. My July 2020 self is struggling on writing things.

You and Adam was setting up the tent. It was cold outside. "Hey, why don't you start the fire? I'll handle this thing." Nodding, you went to find sticks on the forest. 

It was silent. The trees were chirping, creating a soothing harmony for you. Crickets and the sound of wild frogs mixed through the wonderful harmony. 

Picking up the stick you saw, you walked straight forward, trying to retain your tracks so it would be easier for you to find your way back. 

Your mind drifted back and forth to the days, they days when you saw corpses in front of you, beside you - hell, even all around you. You wanted to calm yourself, and hope that it would stop. 

Once gathering the sticks, you concluded that it was, in fact, enough. You went back to your track, only to find Adam still having a battle with the tent. Chucking silently, you shook your head, before dropping the sticks on the center. 

Finding big rocks and dry leaves, you quickly assembled a bonfire. Dumping leaves, sticks and branches together, you went to your bag to grab a match. 

You heard a satisfied huff coming from the other individual. "Finally." You groaned, sitting up, walking back to the structure. He huffed, staring at you like he's deeply offended. "Rude."

You heard him mutter. You snickered at him, crouching down to light the leaves. As soon as the fire caught up, you helped Adam to organized your things. Of course, the tent was big enough to accomodate both of you. Besides, you two are not even stranger to the idea of 'platonic' cuddling. 

The two of you began to talk about random topics, anything that you can think about. You were lucky that he haven't bring up about him once more. He just knows what you need, just to chill around and forget thag thing, live like normal being. 

"C'mon, to the clear path." He ushered you to stand. He grabbed your hand as you two walked to the clearer part of the forest. Your cheeks were burning up. 

_Damn it, keep it together!_ You scolded to yourself. You can't help but stare at your joint hands, his hand big enough from yours. It's warm, really warm. 

Your eyes trailed to his form, his back turned away from yours, techinically dragging you to the space. His hair was bouncing each long stride he takes. The sun's rays was amlifying the color of his hair, making it more onxy. You were pretty sure that his eyes was shining, like a child opening his gift. You could tell that those honey-colored eyes were focused, getting the goal of getting there in time. 

You two entered in a bushy, clear land. You two stood next to each other as he stopped, panting. He was smiling, his eyes fixated at the scenery in front of him. You stared at him for a few moment, before gazing at the scene he was staring at. 

Your eyes widened at the scene. It was enchanted. Colors exploded like into the clouds. Orange, yellow, red, violet and blue mixing together, creating a marvelous color. In the middle of it, was the sun, setting down. You were sure that the moon was rising up at the other side. Your breath hitched. It was beautiful. 

"Beautiful." You absent-mindedly said. Were you speaking what you are thinking? "Yeah, it is." Adam agreed at your words. You turned your head to his direction. He was staring down at you, his hair mussed. His eyes glistening with an emotion you can't pinpoint. 

You felt the colors creep to your cheeks, to your face and ears. You felt his hand squeeze to yours tight. You thought he let go of your hand when you two stopped, you were wrong. 

You wondered if stepping on your toes and kissing him would be appropriate, given on this situation. 

You smiled back at him, before returning your gaze to the sun. It was nearly down. How long are you two staring at each other? You felt the pink turned into red. Oh, fuck. This is hard. How can you tell it to him without being nervous!?

"C'mon, time to go back." He squeezed your hand, leading you back to the site. You were lucky that he has a keen sense of direction, or you'll going to murder him for losing the track. 

The fire died out when you got back. You started another fire while Adam was busy making the food. You watch his hand twist and cut using the knife. Having a training must've been handy all the time , you mused.

"What are you staring at, missy?" He asks, not looking up at you. You blushed and turned away. You turned your head back to the fire. Warmth spread on your body quickly. 

You heart beats fast once more. What the fuck? You heared him called out your name. "Here." He hands you your potion. Thanking him, you started to eat slowly, the fire was blazing on your eyes. 

You missed the fact that Adam was looking at you intently.

* * *

"I'm beat!" Adam groaned, shifting. "Stop moving!" You scolded at him, wiggling in annoyance. You heared him sigh deeply, staring at the space of the tent, before closing his eyes again. 

You turned your head to him, your hair masking your eyes. You stared at him, taking in his features once more. You sighed dreamily, before feeling nervous once more. 

What if..? 

Stop, you need to stay calm. Stay composed, girl. Chill. 

But I _can't._

Your heart starts to beat fastly - again. You wished it was easier to say, easier than you thought it would be. Like one snap, then they would understand what you were trying to say. 

But like the books you've read about romance, it was never easy. It was the hardest thing to do. You just wished you can read minds to know their feelings about you. 

You just wished that sleep would come sooner than you expected.


	14. Cur Ergo Luna  Videtur Calidum Ad Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Do you know the story of Princess Kaguya?" You asked Adam. You knew he was quickly on-board. You took the silence as no. You were quite surprised that he didn't know about it. You were sure he read that somewhere in the books he bought._
> 
> _Clearing your throat, you stared at the moon. "The story tells about an old, childless, bamboo cutter. He found a small, little girl while he was cutting a bamboo stalk. He took the young child to his wife. Then, they named her as Kaguya-hime."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I AM BACC! After a week, I finally finished all of my activities, and free to update every Thursday once more! If you're asking, yes, I incorporated - my July me, the famous Japanese myth titled "Princess of the Moon" for _dramatic_ effect, 'cause why not?
> 
> Anyways.... are they..?

"Why are you still standing there?" 

You were swimming in a river close to the site. You were at the middle, waddling. Adam stared at you, frown itched upon his face. You went near to where he was standing, before splashing water to him. 

He was faster than you, of course. He jumped on the side, giggling as he evaded your attack. He folded his arms to his chest. He looks like a guard, if you really don't know him so much. 

" _Adam!_ " You whined, pouting. "It's not cold!" He gave you a look, before replying, "I'll just stay here to make sure you won't drown." 

"Of course I won't!" You dived down, swimming away from him. The water felt nice around your body, you felt flexible, almost in an acrobatic way. You were pretty sure that Adam was staring at where you are swimming. 

Deciding to prank him, you held your breath, deciding not to float for some time. Moments later, you were sure that Adam was getting worried. He called your name, loud and clear. 

You laughed in your head, imagining the frown on his face deepen. He calls your name once more, more forceful than ever. You still stayed underwater. 

He said your name again, now sounding worried. You felt that he was now rushing to the water, abandoning his shirt in order to go after you. 

You heared someone swim towards your direction. Seconds later, you can see his body closing to yours. You floated to the surface once more, trying to catch your breath. 

You giggled at him, he stopped. His head pops out of the water. He said your name, like he was either annoyed or worried. "Don't do that!" Sticking your tongue at him, he playfully splashed water at your face. You pouted, before hitting him. 

And then, you two started swim around, splashing water to each other. 

You two were getting nearer and nearer to the land. You sueaked as Adam dragged you down, splashing water around you. "Adam!"

He laughed, standing. He was really tall, you thought. Like you haven't seen him taller than before. Unbeknownst to you, your heart starts to ache, little by little. It feels like you were heartbroken, like what happend to Randy after your break-up. 

Okay. 

You stood, walking towards the land. As soon as you reached the spot where you kept your clothes, your teeth starts to clash to each other. Fuck, it was cold. You shivered, rubbing your hands up and down on your arm. 

Adam noticed this - of course he always does. He draped his towel over you. It was very large, and fluffy. Adam smiled down at you. You blushed, saying, "Thanks", before giving him a small smile. You exhaled shakily. Adam snaked his heavy arm over your shoulders, holding you close to him. You two walked back to your tent.

* * *

You two were sitting next to each other, staring at the starry sky next to each other. You giggled all of the sudden, which caught his attention. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." You shook your head, pressing your jacket closer to your body. The gift was inside of your jacket's hidden pocket, safe from him. You were just finding the right time to give him. Something that you two could wear, matching, of course. It was a little goodie that you tried to re-create, the idea struck on you way back Juilliard. 

Adam shifted to your side, pressing you closer to his body. You sighs, dropping your head against his broad shoulders. You stared at the moon. It was big. You noticed that it was New Moon. 

"Do you know the story of Princess Kaguya?" You asked Adam. You knew he was quickly on-board. You took the silence as no. You were quite surprised that he didn't know about it. You were sure he read that somewhere in the books he bought. 

Clearing your throat, you stared at the moon. "The story tells about an old, childless, bamboo cutter. He found a small, little girl while he was cutting a bamboo stalk. He took the young child to his wife. Then, they named her as _Kaguya-hime_."

"What does _'hime'_ mean?" You saw Adam made an air-quotation gesture. You chuckled at his action. "Hime means Princess."

He nodded in understanding. You two faced each other, as you continued the story. 

"After that, each time the bamboo cutter cuts the bamboos down, he always found a gold nugget inside of it. In no time, he became rich. Kaguya grows to be a beautiful lassie. Her beauty was well-known. Her beauty spreaded all over the country. Her parents were over-protective of her, but that doesn't stop the suitors that wants to marry Kaguya-hime.

"The five princes from the country came to her, and wanted to get her hand for marriage. But Kaguya doesn't want to be married to them. So, in spite, she gave them alot of impossible task. If one of them completes a task first, she would marry that person. Of course, they all failed. "

You heared Adam chuckle to your words. "That hard, huh." You puffed your cheeks, staring at him. You exhaled, before continuing. 

"Then one day, Emperor Mikado came for Kaguya. He fell in love at the first sight. He offered her to be his Empress - that they would rule together, but she refused." You clasped your hand to your lap. He furrowed his eyebrows. "So, what? She's an alien or something?"

"She is something. She didn't came from this world, she told Mikado. He became heartbroken by that. He left Kaguya, but they were still friends. Although how much he loved her. 

"Kaguya found herself staring at the moon longingly, like there was something in there." You turned your head on the Moon, who was shining so bright along with the stars. "And then, it was revealed that Kaguya came from the golden bamboo, and all of the gold nuggets that the bamboo cutter found was the payment for taking care of her.

"The time came that she needs to go back to the moon. Kaguya gave parting gifts to her parents, and the Emperor. She gave the Emperor a letter, and a small bottle; Elixir of Life. Emperor Mikado sent the Imperial Guards to guard Kaguya from being taken by the Moon people, but they failed. Then, wearing the magical feathery robe, she was taken by the Moon entourage. She forgot all of her memories in the Earth."

You raised your hand, motioning like you were reaching out for the moon. "Her parents fell sick and heartbroken after that happend. Emperor Mikado commanded that the letter that Kaguya gave to him will be burned, alongside with the Exilir of Life. He said that immortality doesn't mean any value to him, especially if she's not here. 

"They burned the gifts at the highest mountain in there. Thus, they named the mountain as 'Fugi' which means 'immortality'. It was said that the smoke was still seen subtly there, rising to the air."

You didn't notice that Adam was staring at you throughout your rambling. "That... was one of my favorite stories. It was good and heartbreaking at the same time." You muttered, placing your hand at your lap. You stared at Adam, who was watching you intently. 

"Adam?" You waved your hands on his face. He caught your hand in the mid-waving, grabbing it to his lips and kissing your knuckles. You blushed, breath and heartbeat starting to pick up fastly. 

You felt his other hand snake up to your waist, pulling you flush to him. You stared at him, he stared back to you. He slowly leaned to you, before capturing your lips into a kiss.

Your eyes fluttered close, bringing your hand to his nape, pulling him close. The kiss was slow, passionate. Like he was trying to convey something through the kiss. 

After eternity later, which you don't mind, the two of you pulled away from each other. Only mere centimeter was away from the two of you. You stared at each other, trying to catch your breaths. 

"I.. should've said that story sooner if this would be the outcome." You two giggled, drowning at each other's eyes. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." Adam said, eyes drifting to your lips, before back to your eyes once more.

"Me too." He gently caught your hand from his neck, lacing it to his, before dropping them to his lap. You stared at each other. "I... I was supposedly trying to confess after that, but..." "I beat you from doing it?" The cockiness was back. You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

You chuckled. "Oh. I remembered something." You removed your hand from his, much to the dismay from both of you. You opened the hidded pocket, getting that small object. 

"Your hand?" You asked. He offered his left with a smile, his big hands eclipsing against yours. You pulled out a gold ring, which has a top of a small, half-star. You slid it on his middle finger. It was a perfect fit. 

You did the same for yourself, the other missing part was connecting to his. "I remembered something we promised from Juilliard. So I tried to make it." 

He huffed a laugh, before leaning his face, his forehead touching against yours. "Happy Birthday, Adam."

He smiled to yours. His adorably crooked teeth showing. You chuckled, before leaning to kiss him once more. Under the starry sky, with only the moon accompanies both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends getting concerned of me: Are you sure you're okay there?  
> Me: *sharpens the knife* yes, I'm good. Just needed to chill for awhile.
> 
> YES! finally! NOW YOU TWO KISS N O W XDDD


	15. Ad Rei Veritatem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You two stayed there, just enjoying at each other's presence. His hand tras up to your sides, before tickling you._  
> 
> 
> _The silence was quickly replaced by squeals of protests and laughters. He knows you were ticklish, and he always had the upper hand about it. Rude._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update aaaaaaa

His captive struggled from the binds. His body was wrapped tightly on a white cloth. His limps were tied down by a rope. He grunted, trying to get out.

"You look pathetic." He said, stepping on the man's back. A thick, delicious sound of bones snapping echoed through the empty, abandoned house. It was near to a forest, which de doesn't even care. No one can hear them here, afterall. 

The man hissed, trying to struggle once more. He was on his stomach, covered from head to toe. He looks like a worm. So easy to be squished.

"Hm.. Since I am in a good mood, so I'm going to show you some.... mercy." He emphasized the last word, shaking his head. "Such a waste. You let her slip out from your fingertips."

He walks away from the man, grabbing the jerry can from the table. He opened it silently. He wickedly smiled. He knew that his captive can smell the gasoline. 

_"I love the smell of gasoline"_

He sang, approaching the tied man. He started to pour the contents out of the can. He was struggling more than ever. He tsked. 

"Now, now, you looked like a worm." He rediculed the man. He drained the final contents of the jerry can, before throwing out of his way. 

Humming the song, he fished out the lighter from his pockets. His gloved hands lights up the lighter expertly. He circled the man before him, stopping at the middle. His back was facing the main door. 

He couldn't stop on breaking the ropes. His captive clashed his teeth, feeling the coldness of the gasoline seep through his clothes. He knows what woukd happend next. 

Shadow threw the lighter to his direction, engulfing him into flames. The man screamed in pure agony. He knows his skin was now burning, and in no time, all of his body will. 

He giggled as he exited the premises, pling out a cigarette from his pockets, and lighting it up using the extra lighter he bought. 

He watched the man try to defuse the fire, before he went limp and stilled. The screams gone cresendo. Shadow huffed, exhaling the smoke through his nose and lips. 

"Burn baby, burn."

* * *

"Princess, it's time to go." You heard Adam distinctly. You were still trying to sleep. "Adam. Please?" You begged. He knew what you meant by that. It was always can I sleep more? 

Last night was the most magical thing that happend in your life. Heck, it beats all of that Disney crap. It's just, perfect. Hands down. It was the best thing that every happend to you at this time. 

You still can't believe that Adam also shares the same feelings with you. You always thought you would be his best friend forever, and only best friend until you die. And now...

You squealed as Adam started to prepped kisses on your cheeks, down to your neck. You tilted you head to givd him access. He nibbled the area, before stopping in there.

He was heavy. He was laying at your body, but you found the heaviness as comforting. Like it was the only safest thing you could ever imagine. 

"C'mon.. We need to pack." You can hear the subtle groan from Adam. You knew that he also don't want to leave. You whined, closing your eyes once more, trying to revel the feeling of his body close to yours. 

Yoh don't want this to end. 

You felt Adam snake his hand to your waist, his face coming to the view. His hair was messy - as always. His eyes was glistening with adoration, that you know you were melting. He leans down to kiss you slowly. 

You two stayed there, just enjoying at each other's presence. His hand tras up to your sides, before tickling you. 

The silence was quickly replaced by squeals of protests and laughters. He knows you were ticklish, and he always had the upper hand about it. Rude. 

He slows down, affirming now that you were really awake. He chuckled at your form, which was panting. You swat him playfully at the arm, which turned his chuckles into laughter. 

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll get up." He stood before you, holding out his left hand. You can see the ring that you gave him for his present. You accepted his hand, blushing. 

You know that being with Adam, was the most wonderful way to live your life. 

You two started to kiss and pack at the same time, laughing as you two chased each other at the dying bonfire. After having fun and playing around. You two are finally ready to face the world again.

A pang of sadness hit your chest. You would miss this. This small paradise you had. Now you have to face the world, the directors, and your public life.

You and Adam dumped your things of the backseat, since it was pretty tiring to load and unload it through the trunk. Adam climed on the driver's seat, and you sat beside him. 

"So.. Adam ' _Designated_ ' Driver, shall we go now?" You teased, winking at him. He chuckled, before leaning to steal a kiss from your lips. 

"Yeah. Let's go." He turned on the engine, and driving away, from the small, temporary heaven you had. You laced your fingers on his, enjoying the feeling of having him now. No more hiding. 

When you two arrived at Brooklyn Heights, to your house, you climed out, starting to unload, when suddenly, you smelled something. Something... burnt. 

"Adam, can you smell that?" He gave you a quizzical look. "Smelt what?" "Something... burnt. "

He then focused, before inhaling. "What the fuck-" You two scrambled to find the source. There was none. The engine was okay, there was nothing burned nor burning down.

You saw a red string from the trunk. Curiously, you opened it. A scream broke from your voice. Adam came to jog beside you. 

"Is everything okay?" He says your name, but you didn't answer. How can you even answer. The neighbors started to go out of the house, finding the person who screamed.

As soon as Adam saw the source of the burnt smell, he gathered you on his ams, shielding you away from the scene in front of you. He noticed a parchment again. Grabbing it, he holds you tight. Tighter than he can ever do. 

He says your name gently. "Do... do you want me to read it?" A nod. "No. Maybe we should just throw this awa-"

"Read it, please." You pleaded, your face still buried in his chest. Sighing, you felt Adam shift, before starting to read. You knew this would happend. That he will be the next one. And you failed to warn him. This is all your fault.

My dearest Y/N, 

You see, I always love to play with fire 

**Ps: Randy says hi xoXo**

**-Shadow**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the way I cringed posting this thing. 
> 
> And also- the line "I love the smell of gasoline" is from a song titled Play With Fire by Sam Tinnesz. I got addicted after i watched this Kylo Ren Amv. It's super coolll!!


	16. A Provocare Novum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You muted the call, "Hey, hotshot." You winked at him. He chuckled at you. "Daisy?" He asks, his eyebrow raised. You nodded in affirmation. You saw him enter the bedroom, changing to his clothes. That teasing bastard. You'll get him later._
> 
> _You unmuted the call. "Girl! What happen - ah, it's Adam." She quickly covered. "You better tell me all of the details!" She said your name excitedly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update 2/2 because i am a crazy fellow

It's been few days after the wrap of Star Wars. Now you're back in US, preparing for your next project. Of course, with your best friend - turned to lover, Adam. 

You two took interest about a movie. It was about Theaters, which interests both of you easily. His character, well, was pretty challenging considering he had to do a double-role. You were his character's sister, which you can relate easily. 

You two were on flight to DC - where the filming would be taking place. Adam was on your side, lacing your hands to each other. 

You still can't wrap your head about him being yours. It was like a dream that you don't want to end. He rubbed small circles to your skin softly, trying to sooth you. You smiled at him, craning up to kiss him on the cheeks. 

You stared at the window beside you. You always want to have the view outside. You were just facinated everytime you realized that you were flying. You can see the clouds floating on the sky. 

You laced and unlaced your fingers to his, before squeezing it tight. You were sleepy now. Adam must've noticed, he squeezed your hand, getting your attention. 

"Hm?" You hummed, staring at him. Your eyes were a bit heavy. "Baby, you can sleep." He urged, rubbing small circles on your skin again - making you sleepy once more. You nodded weakly, before leaning on your head, placing your head against his broad shoulders. 

You sighed as you sleep. You breaths coming in a small puff.

* * *

"Nice to meet you!" You two arrived at D.C. already heading to the set. You were carrying your bags - while Adam was very adamant that he should be the one who would carry it, but you refused him. You can handle it. 

You were meeting with the rest of the casts. You were met by a red-headed girl, who's wearing a heavy coat. She was petite, judging by how she dressed. "Julie Hammington. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." The girl - Julie, shooked hands with the both of you. She had a firm grasp - you concluded. 

"Likewise." You heared Adam replied. He was always polite. "Dylan Holmes, this is Andrew Smith and Jake Irvin." The man, David, blond. He was tall - but not taller than your Adam. The men shooked your hand after Adam's. 

You were pretty sure that Jake winked at you, and you were very sure that Adam sent a glare to him. So the green monster's showing. 

You all talked for some more, building the chemistry with each other. Eventually, you two separated, going to your respective trailers. 

You noticed that Adam's trailer was much farther than yours. "Addy, where should I crash?" You asked, looking at the distance. "Obviously mine. Come on, we can wander around later." His arms dropped on your waist, guiding you to his trailer.

* * *

Thankfully, the time in New York was similar to DC's. So there were no jetlags for you. Adam went to shower while you were busy louging at the sofa, scrolling at Tumblr.

After few moments, your phone rang. You looked at the caller ID. Daisy. You answered, placing the phone at your ear.

"Hey girl! I just got the news!" Daisy greeted enthusiastucally. You twirled your hair at your right hand. Deciding to humor her, you asked, "Hear what?"

"You know, getting another project! Aiming for the star, I see." You giggled at her words. You shook your head. Silly. "Of course not. I - we, just got interested in the role."

You know Daisy's giving you a look right now. "Who's we?" There was 100% now that Daisy wants you to blurt it out. You rolled your eyes. "Of course. You know who is it."

"Oh. Now, how's the 'things' going on between you two, hm?" - "What do you mean?"

Daisy hummed on the other line. "You two are awfully closer than before. Sending googly eyes at each other." She stopped, before letting out a loud squeal. "You two are together?!"

You inched away your phone away from your ear. It was piercing. "You finally connected the dots, huh." You huffed, smiling. Daisy, your ever smart friend, was very observant. "When!?" 

Twirling your hair once more, you twirled your hair. "Around... his birthday?" Daisy squealed again. This time, you have to lower down the volume. "John owed me 15 bucks! Yes!"

You can hear the bathroom door's open and shut. "You were betting on us?!" You wisper-yelled. Adam came into the view, wearing nothing but a towel. You blushed. Fuck.

You muted the call, "Hey, hotshot." You winked at him. He chuckled at you. "Daisy?" He asks, his eyebrow raised. You nodded in affirmation. You saw him enter the bedroom, changing to his clothes. That teasing bastard. You'll get him later. 

You unmuted the call. "Girl! What happen - ah, it's Adam." She quickly covered. "You better tell me all of the details!" She said your name excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have this headcanon that Daisy would be 1000000000% want to get the lastest teas and juices. Also-
> 
> New OCs? What could go wrong? 
> 
> And no. This is not The Report. I just made an alternate movie. Blame my lack of sleep for thinking that bullshit.


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys! 

I did start on writing the draft for this once more while I tried to brainstorm my next move in _Starlight_. And I realized that this one will be more interactive if I turned this into a CYOA (A 'Choose Your Own Adventure'). The plot still stands, but you have the choice, and control on what should happend in each chapter. 

Now I started to map the possible choices each chapter, and decided that it might be a good idea, but it will take up some time (thankfully my Modules are now nearly finished and I only have to answer 3 small ones, then I can concentrate with this guy) 

Still will take 30 chapters for you to beat this, and I have to do some codings to get it into a book-type CYOA. 

Let me know what you think about this in the comment section, I'm open for suggestions about what you want to see and include in this fanfic. :)

Stay beautiful and cheerful everyone!! 

-Krizzia <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms and Kudos would be really appreciated! Shout and complain at me in Tumblr! @[caelum-phyriina-vermillon](caelum-phyriina-vermillon.tumblr.com)


End file.
